God Given Stories
by GreenPhoenix3
Summary: These are stories I've written that God has given me. Some of them are school assignments, some not. Some of them have inspired other fics of mine. Updated regularly and marked as complete because they are all one-shots. Please Read!
1. Life

**A/N: This was my second story (although my first story I wrote like three years ago). It is a story I had to do for school but I know I did an Olicity fic based off of this. I try to make my stories have God in some way. Just a thing I have to do to repay God for the mind and ideas He gave me. So yeah, please Read and Review, but most of all ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Even though it's a school story it's still God's.**

Chaos, overwhelming chaos surrounds me. Flashing lights illuminate the eerie darkness like a strobe light, screaming sirens echoed all around me, people are running back and forth yelling like it's the end of the world. Maybe it is. I, I can't tell. Everything hurts, my head is on fire, and all I see are blurs that make me nauseous. It's too much, I can't move, I can't focus, I can't br-

Then I see her. I can breathe again. Just seconds ago I was drowning in chaos and now the relief, is so sweet, so her. It doesn't last long, because the more I stare at her the more I notice what's completely and horribly, wrong. The woman who

was so full of life, my life, resembled a victim of death. Her hair that flowed like rivers of shining copper was now rusted strands covered in blood, her blood. The deep scarlet of her blood appeared to mix into her skin as it ran down her face. Making her skin similar to a dry red barren plain, dry and lifeless. Her eyes that used to be my beautiful dark solid brown were now seas of murky mud. I had to touch her. I had to make sure this was only a nightmare, because it was. This was only a nightmare.

It wasn't. When I touch her reality falls upon me. The broken glass and the asphalt of the road made an appearance. The chaos started to make sense, there was a car accident. I don't remember anything about it though. Not the how or the why. But the fear of losing her right now was suffocating me. The warmth of her blood immensely contrasted with the continuing coolness of her skin. She was dying. I was going to lose her. I was going to lose the comfortable silences, the passionate arguments, the cute rambles, the security of her eyes, the gentle touches, the savory kisses, the promises of happiness, everything. My breath increases exponentially with this revelation. My sight becomes fuzzy and I didn't know if it was because of the tears falling or the shortness of breath. I don't care. I would rather die than lose her.

"God, please!" I gasp as my head fell to her chest. Then I hear it. A slow steady heart beat, the lullaby I had listened to for the past month after our wedding had become my beacon of hope."Catherine! Catherine! Please hold on, please." I beg her as I hold her porcelain head in my hands. "Someone help please, someone!" No one was paying attention to us, to her. I can't help but think how she could easily capture a room of people with her glistening smile, but right now, she's not smiling. "I'm going to get someone, I promise." I was going to get up but something told me if I left her I would never see her again. I can't lose her, not now. "Someone HELP!" I scream, and yell over and over. Finally a paramedic comes. I move out of the paramedics way, still touching Catherine, so he could examine her.

He tells the people, who start coming towards us like frantic bees, some medical gibberish and other things. The only thing I hear and understand between these frantic bees is "Lost lots of blood…...low pulse…...might not make it." Everything becomes unbearably slow and fast all at the same time. People move like blurs but they aren't going anywhere, they aren't helping her. Every second that passes her chest seems to move less and less. In a way it was like riding a carousel. Everything is moving so fast until that one person is visible, and every cycle of the carousel is a game to find that one person. Yet the carousel moves so fast that a rider gets dizzy and time is all jumbled until they see that one person again. Catherine is my focal point. If I lose sight of her, I lose myself. She's dying, but I need her now more than I ever did before.

I can't remember how we got to the hospital, but by the time I realize we are there the doctors were already rolling her to the ER. We are bathed in a pale light. The pale light made her look like a beauty that was tainted by the harsh blood red world. "Hold on Catherine. Just hold on." I plead. I was next to her, watching her breathe, praying that each one she took wasn't the last one. I catch sight of her sister screaming Catherine's name and chasing us as we went to the ER, but I am too focused on the doctor's frantic looks and serious faces as they discuss my Catherine's life. I know if Catherine was conscious she would joke about how doctors were just life businessmen. Every life was a customer and every life lost was a lost customer, but now the joke isn't that funny. Now the customer isn't just a random life, it's hers.

I follow her the best I can, always touching her. If I don't touch her she looks dead. When I am touching her I can feel her life. Her small spark of life gives me hope when all I hear from the doctors is that there's a slim chance, extensive surgery, and worst of all, the word fatal. Nurses start to block me from her. I want to fight and scream at them. I can't leave her side. Then I see her face, bruised and covered in blood. With medical equipment in and on her face. She looks so frail. I realize I'm completely useless. When I need her and she needs me we're both completely useless to each other.

I solemnly walk into the waiting room. I hate that word: wait. Wait for what, the satisfaction of her being alive or the depression of her death? The waiting room is supposed to give off this cozy, calm atmosphere, but all I feel is hopelessness, helplessness, anger, and alone. I start pacing around the room. Catherine always did say that I paced chasms when I was worried. I see her sister on the phone sobbing talking to their parents probably. I know I should do something but, I can't focus on what's going on. All I see is Catherine. I see her stumbling into the coffee shop last year, a clumsy angel, hair escaping a loose ponytail, glasses halfway off her face, white and green floral pink dress. She was rambling how her publisher couldn't understand what kids was so caught up in her rambling that she almost spilled the coffee I was serving to her. That was the day I decided to start something with her. That something eventually turned into a life with her, forever, but forever seemed to be shorten now. I can't help but think that even when her face is a picture death that she still looks just as much of an angel now as she did back then. Angel, Catherine believes in a higher power, maybe just maybe.

"God, please, please save her. Please..."

The hospital was a bright pastel green with blue chairs and cream colored blinds. In one of those chairs sat Catherine's sister waiting for Catherine to wake up. Catherine's light brown hair is shining in the light as it's strewn across her pillow. Her mocha skin full of life. Catherine starts to stir. Her sister rushes to her aid excitedly. Catherine awoke in pain but she oddly felt at peace.

"What happened?" She wonders.

"Do you remember anything?" Her sister asks softly. Catherine scrunches her forehead in a vain effort. She realizes that she only remembers hazy visions since talking to her new husband in the car.

"The last thing I remember clearly was talking to Sean in the car. We, we were returning from our honeymoon" Catherine's sister sighs sadly.

"There was a car accident. A drunk driver was the on the highway and you guys were hit. You suffered a concussion, a spinal injury, and possibly whiplash. You barely survived. In the surgery to fix your spinal injury you were touch and go. But the doctors did find some good news." Catherine's sister gives a small smile.

"What news?" Catherine asked curiously.

"You're pregnant." Her sister exclaims as Catherine gasps.

"You're just a couple of weeks in. The doctors said was a miracle that both you and the child survived. They theorized that it was because you were only in the beginning term but they were clearly baffled." Catherine and her sister's faces began to light up with a smile.

"This, that, oh my! Sean is going to be ecstatic. Or he probably already is. Speaking of, where is he? Did he get so excited that he went to get everything in the apartment ready? That's something he would do. I mean when we first met he told me the whole menu of the coffee shop, Always the over preparer. I'm kind of upset that he's not here especially since we just finished our honeymoon-"

"Catherine, what are you talking about?" Her sister asks incredulously.

"I think I have these hazy memories of coming in the hospital. Which was weird because I don't remember the pain, I just remember faces. Anyway, Sean was following me and he looked so broken. But now I know he's fine. Right? Where is Sean?" Catherine fearfully rambles. Her sister castes her eyes downwards. "What's the matter? Where's Sean?" Catherine asks warily.

"Catherine, you couldn't have seen Sean. When the police arrived at the scene, he was already dead."


	2. The Snow's Innocence

**A/N: This was my first story ever! I wrote in school for a final that included was to write an original folktale. I had to re-edit it since I wrote it when I was a junior in High School. Now this story does deal with death and rape but in a more simple way but yeah you've been warned. But please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: God was the only reason this story was able to be written in an hour. So it definitely belongs to Him.**

A long time ago there was a village that did not know of or had seen snow. The days were either bright and beautiful, or dark and ugly. In this village there lived a lovely girl with light gray eyes that when the light shined on them her eyes became a glistening white. Her name was Kara-Neva. When Kara-Neva was little the village she lived in went through a famine. She prayed to God to save her village and in return she promised to give him the one thing she could offer: her innocence and heart. Of course, God held his end of the promise and the village was saved. Immediately, Kara-Neva applied herself to her end of the promise. She loved God with all of her heart and helped others do the same. She wasn't perfect but knowing that made her try even harder to keep her promise. At the age of thirteen, girls were preparing themselves to catch an ideal husband. While most girls wanted a rich, handsome, strong man Kara-Neva only wanted God.

"Stupid Kara-Neva that can never happen. The Church is God's bride, how can a girl like you be God's bride?" the other girls would laugh.

"God will provide me with a man that will love me like He loves me, or He'll sweep me off my feet to be with Him. I know God will provide," Kara-Neva would reply with dreamy eyes and a wistful smile. The girls would laugh at her even more. When Kara-Neva turned sixteen, the age of marriage, she was as beautiful as the sunset with the moon for eyes. Every man wanted her but Kara-Neva would refuse any proposal that came.

"Kara-Nevita, why do you refuse every proposal?" her mother would cry.

"I'm God's bride mama. One day he'll come and sweep me up to be with him," Kara-Neva would reply.

"But that is a child's dream. He won't come till a long time mija." her mother said.

"Then I'll have a heart of a child and the patience of the elders." Kara-Neva would reply laughing. Everyone then could see that she was serious about her promise and stopped proposing to her.

One day, a foreign warrior came to the village. He was rich, handsome, strong, and went to their church, the perfect man. Except for his pitch black heart that was filled with selfishness and greed. Although, no one saw that, except for Kara-Neva. When she first saw him courting her friends she went up to them and politely took her friends from him.

"Kara-Neva what's wrong? He is the perfect man for us, why would you take us away from him?" her friends asked.

"He is a wolf not a man," Kara-Neva said gravely. Her friends would write her off as a child who didn't see logic, but they still stayed with Kara-Neva. All the while the warrior observed Kara-Neva. Her beauty astounded him, especially her eyes. He became determined to win her over and make her be his wife. He searched for her house and asked to stay there for his visit. Kara-Neva's parents accepted his stay but Kara-Neva warned her parents about the warrior. Although, they also wrote her off.

"No matter how much you tame the wild if it wants to be wild it will be wild." Kara-Neva said forebodingly. The warrior believed winning Kara-Neva would be as easy as winning any other girl. Yet as the days went by she was indifferent to his attempts. He asked her parents for the reason of her indifference. They told him of Kara-Neva's dream and promise.

"Ha! That is a child's dream. God wouldn't care about a silly promise He knows that can be broken so easily. For God says that the man is a woman's head, therefore she needs me." The warrior laughed with a charming smirk. Kara-Neva heard his attitude about her promise and knew that he was not the man for her. A few days later the warrior asked Kara-Neva's hand in marriage. Everyone thought she would accept his proposal but she didn't.

"Until you let God into your heart I cannot let you be my head, for only God is my head." Kara-Neva refused with a gentle but stern voice. The warrior grew red with rage.

"You would refuse me!" the warrior yelled in anger. Everyone was taken aback. "Is it because of that senseless promise? God would want you to marry me. He said be fruitful and multiply." he said gaining his composure.

"God would want me to trust him. He would want me to be faithful. And I know for a fact that He would not let me marry you," Kara-Neva said with determination in her voice and eyes. The warrior saw that he couldn't convince Kara-Neva and was surprised to see that he couldn't convince the other villagers too. They saw the real him thanks to Kara-Neva's refusal.

"Fine I can see that I didn't win but I will be back. I always get what I want," the warrior threatened. He left town that same day. The villagers saw their mistake and apologized to Kara-Neva. She gladly forgave everyone but she felt something worse was coming.

A year later Kara-Neva was shopping for her parents in the village. Then she heard an ear-splitting battle cry. On the hill that marked the border of the village, the warrior and his comrades stood ready to destroy the village. When they began to charge the villagers panicked. Everyone ran into their houses to try and protect their young ones. Others got down to their knees and cried for God. Kara-Neva prayed as ran to her house. Unfortunately, the warrior beat her there She saw him kill her parents, laughing at their horror-stricken faces. She tried to run to warn or help others but the warrior saw her. He chased and grabbed Kara-Neva. She fought with all her strength still praying to God.

"I'll show you what your promise really means to God." the warrior spat at her.

"No matter what you do God will win!" Kara-Neva yelled triumphantly. The warrior hit her then forced himself on her. He enjoyed the white crystal tears that fell from Kara-Neva's white eyes. Kara-Neva prayed and fought till she couldn't any more. She fell to the ground as soon as she stopped praying. She felt death coming over her but before that happened Kara-Neva saw a white sparrow.

"Please tell God that I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise" Kara-Neva whispered to the sparrow as one more white crystal tear fell. Then death came over her. The warrior watched with satisfaction as Kara-Neva died. He and his comrades left the village when they finished destroying it, leaving no survivors behind. As they started their way home white frozen tears fell from the sky.

"Look what your promise has done Kara-Neva!" the warrior yelled triumphantly. The tears that fell from the sky reminded him of Kara-Neva's tears. This put a wicked smile on his face. They continued on but the tears began to pile up. The wind howled as if it was in pain and the tears whipped harshly against the warrior and his soldiers. This blinded them and the warrior fell in a hole. His comrades tried to take him out but they couldn't. They left the warrior in the hole because the tears from the sky began to fall faster and the wind howled louder. The warrior began to become consumed by the cold of the wind and the darkness of the hole. Then he saw a white sparrow coming towards him.

"You have stolen something from God. Now you must pay the price," the sparrow chirped. When the sparrow left the warrior cursed Kara-Neva and God. The wind howled and the warrior screamed angrily into it. After the scream he took his last breath. The comrades heard their leaders yell on top of the hill. When they turned around they were surprised to see the village that they had just destroyed looked like a pure white unblemished paradise. They named the white tears El Nieve (snow in Spanish), and went home.

No knows if those tears were God's or Kara-Neva's but there are two things that are certain from this legend. The warrior's scream can still be heard in the wind of a snowstorm but kids still go out to play even if the wind screams because even in the strongest storm the snow will dance in beautiful fun swirls. And if you look hard enough you can see Kara –Neva dancing with God in those swirls.


	3. Christmas Love

**A/N: Merry Christmas (even though I'm a few days late)! This is the Christmas story I wrote for this year. It's like an Aesop Fable. And there's something italicized at the bottom. That's scripture from the Bible that the story is based off. There's a lot more verses and Bible basing in the story though so enjoy that. For those reading my other works (** ** _Runner_** **and** ** _Masks and Pasts_** **) I'm working on them now. Special thanks to ToxicGirlfriend for reviewing and thank you to all of you who follow and favorite! You guys are AWESOME! Please Read and Review. But most importantly ENJOY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Disclaimer: Jesus is the reason for the season and this story.**

It was only a few days before the celebration of the Master's birthday. A day the animals called Christmas. All the animals were bustling to look their best and preparing to be in a season of merriment, even Snake.

Snake was not trusted or liked among the animals. They considered Snake as a treacherous and vile animal. For his ancestors betrayed the Master and now that Snake himself disobeyed the Master the rest of the animals believed him to be like his ancestors.

This started in the end of winter last year when all the animals became vulnerable to sickness, even the tamed animals. Snake believed that he knew what was best for the sick tamed animals. Snake thought that if he gave the sick tamed animals his venom, he could save them. Yet, the Master told Snake not to. The Master knew that Snake's venom would only worsen their condition. Still, Snake did not listen. He bit the one of the sick animals, causing the animal to die and infecting himself with a contagious darkness. With a heavy heart the Master banished Snake to the outskirts of His house. Soon after the Master went to Snake. The Master gave Snake an everlasting pardon. Snake was forgiven and all past transgressions were erased. Snake was even allowed to go back when he decided to let the Master, and only the Master, treat him. Sadly Snake did not. He was drawn to the wild things he saw outside the Master's house. Snake went into the darkness of the wild. At first he enjoyed the supposed freedom of the wild animals. Soon after he realized that the freedom was a delusion from the dark illness. Snake had let himself be deceived and walked away from the Master, the best thing in his life.

Now, Snake hoped that because of the season of merriment, he would be allowed back into the Master's presence. The illness made him forget his pardon. Snake waited for the tamed animals to come and announce the day of the Master's feast. All animals, tamed and wild, were allowed to dine in the Master's house and presence. Snake needed to meet up with one of the tamed animals to find out when and where the Christmas feast was for he was unconnected with the Master.

The first tamed animal Snake saw was Monkey. Monkey was talented in the gift of speech. He could understand and speak any language. Some say that he could even understand the Master's intimate language.

"Hello Monkey how-" Snake called out but Monkey was already swinging towards him.

"Snake, is that you? I hardly recognized you! You look horrible." Snake cringed at Monkey's comment. "Your scales used to be a glistening rich green. Now they're a dull pasty color."

"I know. It's-" Snake tried to cut back into the conversation but Monkey didn't let him.

"You know that the Master adored that about you. I used to be so jealous of you because of that. But now that they're all faded because of your illness there's nothing to be worried about." Monkey smiled but Snake felt cold. He worried that the Master would not look at him now that he was faded. "Well, I must be off. I have to tell others about the Christmas feast. Good day and Merry Christmas!" Monkey howled as he left. Snake frowned as he realized that he still didn't know when the Christmas feast was.

The next tamed animal Snake saw was Owl. Snake was intimidated by Owl. His wisdom and knowledge surpassed most animals. Snake was one of the animals considered to rival Owl. Until Snake was deceived by his own illness. Snake tried to hide from Owl's piercing gaze but he was not fast enough. Owl had seen Snake and swooped down.

"Snake." Owl drawled out. Snake swallowed down his fear and shame.

"Hello Owl. How are you?" Snake greeted with a timid smile.

"I am well. I assume that you know about the Christmas feast." Owl seemed to be indifferent but Snake could see the way Owl tensed his claws.

"Yessss." Snake hissed with hesitancy as Owl began to prune his wings.

"Well I happen to know that the Master is going to heal someone at the feast." Owl's voice was flat and monotone but Snake was filled with joy.

"Really?! Do you know who? Can you take me there?" Snake asked, his voice filled with excitement. Owl froze and his feathers ruffled a bit.

"Snake you betrayed Master and caused the death of another animal." Snake flinched at Owl's dry voice. "I know that Master forgave you but that doesn't change what you have done." Owl glared at Snake. Snake could only gape back. Owl continued on. "It doesn't change the fact that you are the most undependable animal in this kingdom." Owl spat. Snake curled into himself but he faced Owl.

"Well you should've known that." Snake spat back. Snake knew that his words were just as deadly as his venom. Against Owl, they were his only defense. Owl's feathers ruffled loudly.

"I should've. I won't make that mistake again." Owl's deep voice echoed in Snake's head. Before Owl flew off he turned towards Snake. "I have had a rough time trying to get ready for the upcoming new tamed animal. If you do come to the feast try not to cause any trouble." Snake could only nod. "Good. See you there and Merry Christmas." Owl hooted as he flew away. Snake stayed still processing Owl's words. Snake began to think that the Master would not help him. Yet, something told Snake that the Master wasn't like that. Snake decided to keep looking for a tamed animal that would tell him where and when the Christmas feast was.

The next tamed animal Snake saw was Cow. Snake hoped that her loving and giving nature would see that he wanted to change and needed help to do that. Snake slithered to the meadow Cow was often found at. It was a meadow outside of the Master's house .

"Hello Cow! How are you?" Snake greeted with hope. Cow looked at Snake and Snake could see that she was holding back a groan. Then her attitude changed.

"Oh hello Snake. I just got done giving the Master my milk. The Master really appreciates me because my milk can be given to those in need. I just came here to rest in some peace and quiet." Cow sighed dreamily.

"That's great! I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Snake looked at Cow. She tilted her head thinking. Snake bit back his venomous sarcastic comment. He needed the information to go to the Christmas feast. If he offended Cow he might not find another tame animal that would listen to him.

"Sure you can!" Cow said happily. "After you rub my back. Giving milk is a great deed but it strains my back terribly. " Cow's big black eyes were pleading. It was hard to say no, but Snake felt an urgency to be at the feast as soon as possible.

"I really would like to be at the feast as soon as possible. So I have to decline on the back rub. But please tell me where and when the feast is?" Snake pleaded.

"Why should I?" Cow asked defiantly.

"Because I'm begging you. Please." Snake begged again, but he saw the hardness in Cow's eyes.

"And I asked you to rub my back. If you can't do such a small simple request why should I?" Cow scoffed. Snake's head fell. He didn't have time to rub Cow's back.

"Cow, I am not as strong as I once was. My body is thinner as well. I could even infect you, since I'm not clean. That's why I must go to the Christmas feast as soon as I can." Snake explained. Desperation making his voice thick. Cow just huffed in response turning her head away from him. Snake's pleading gaze bore into Cow in a tense, but short silence.

"Fine." Cow groaned. "I'm just so giving sometimes." Cow boasted but Snake sighed in relief. "I don't know the exact time, but I believe that the feast is at the Master's dining hall. Horse should know for sure." Cow said off-handedly.

"Thank you so much Cow." Snake yelled with excitement. "May the Master bless you!"

"It would've been better if you would've rubbed my back." Cow grumbled. Snake just ignored her and slithered off to find Horse.

It was nearing sundown and Snake still hadn't found Horse. He had looked all over for her. But she was nowhere near the old spots she liked to be at when she was young. He worried about talking to her because she was either scared of him or angry at him. When Horse started becoming a mare Snake remembered seeing her outside in a field near the Master's main house. She would either look at the house peacefully or try to make conversation with Snake when he was banished. Snake still remembered her sad look when he left. Snake came to the same field that Horse watched the Master's house from, except he only stayed on the edge of the field.

"Master why can't I find Horse?" Snake panted. He wondered if he could just walk into the Master's house. He wondered if Master still loved him.

"Snake?" Snake turned around to see Horse trotting towards him. Horse's call was muffled by the bouquet of daisies she had in her mouth. Snake could see that Horse had become a beautiful strong mare when she stopped in front of him. She gently set the daisies down before she began talking. "Why are you just staring at the house? Come inside Master would be delighted to see you again!" Horse exclaimed with glee. Snake only stared at Horse's daisies.

"I forgot a gift." Snake cried. "I just wanted to come home but I completely forgot the reason I could go home was because it's the Master's birthday." Snake's eyes watered as he realized that he hadn't learned anything. He was still the same selfish, prideful, wild animal he was.

"Snake, why did you want to come home?" Horse asked. Snake looked at her and froze. Snake wanted to go back home because he realized that he needed the Master. Part of him didn't want to say he needed the Master. Yet, Snake remembered that his pride was the reason he fell in the first place. Snake decided that he wasn't going to fall away from the Master, his Master, again.

"I need the Master. The Master cared for me and never deceived me. I want to serve the Master again and be free." Snake looked into Horse's eyes with determination.

"So why didn't you just go into Master's presence and beg to serve Him? Why didn't you show Master your repentance?" Horse asked passionately. Her passion compelled Snake to be honest.

"What if I haven't changed? What if I hurt the Master again?" Snake asked with a sorrowful tone. Horse looked at the Master's house as if she knew exactly where the Master was.

"Master once said that even though we are unfaithful to Him, He would always be faithful." Horse looked back at Snake. "Master gave His son to save us. That kind of love can never change. That kind of love can cause change in even the darkest of hearts." Horse gave Snake a small smile. "If you still need and want to go, I can join you. You can even ride me." Horse offered. Snake stared at Horse in shock.

"You trust me?" Snake's voice carried awe. Horse gave a little chuckle.

"Snake, I barely trust myself to do the right thing. What I trust is the part of Master we cling to." Snake climbed Horse as she talked. "Master is the best thing that I have. I need Him to live right and free. With freedom comes responsibility but knowing that Master is proud when I obey Him makes it worth it." Horse paused to look back at a painting Snake that successfully wrapped himself around her neck. "Ready? We must hurry. Master wanted the feast to begin at sunset in His backyard." Snake didn't have time to respond since Horse grabbed her daisies and began to gallop towards the Master's house.

When Snake and Horse arrived at the feast all the animals were lined up giving presents or wishes to the Master. Snake began to cry in joy seeing the Master again. Snake got down Horse and slithered quickly towards the Master. Snake was close but before he could even speak Monkey leaped in front of him.

"Hello Master! I told a lot of people about the Christmas feast. I even told the insects." Monkey beamed at the Master but the Master was standing firm. Owl came in beside Monkey covering Snake from the Master's view.

"Merry Christmas Master and Happy Birthday. I have brought a goldstone from the bottom of the horrible mountain Rama." Owl puffed his chest proudly. Now the Master began to frown and a tense silence filled the yard. Snake decided to slither between Monkey and Owl to speak up.

"Master," Snake heard all of the gasps of shock at his presence but he kept his focus on the Master. The Master gave Snake courage. "Please excuse my intrusion but I wanted to present my sincerest of apologies for letting pride cause the end of someone else. I was a child, but with Your orders I hope I can grow into a servant that You would be proud of. So I present," Snake paused to grab a scale off his back. Suddenly, the Cow burst from the dining room's doors.

"I'm so sorry Master! I -" Cow's mouth was still moving but Snake didn't feel sound coming from her.

"Cow, there's a time for everything. If you miss that time you cannot get it back." The Master's firm voice resounded in the yard and Cow sulked to a corner. "Please continue Snake." The Master's voice was gentle and His eyes shone with compassion. Snake nodded. In his mouth was the shiniest scale he could find on his body. Snake set the scale at the Master's feet.

"This scale is all I can give you. It is a physical representation of my heart Master. The edges and middle are sharp, dangerous, and dirty. But at its center, it's a deep shining green. That part Master, is You. You make me shine Master. And only when I am submitting myself under you can You and I shine." Snake looked up at the Master and saw the Master beaming at him. "And Master I wouldn't have made it here if it weren't for Horse. I only saw part of this revelation thanks to her and because of You I see it clearly now. Thank you." Snake looked back at a teary-eyed Horse and gave her a small smile. Snake bowed his head towards the Master.

"Snake, my son, lift your head." The Master commanded softly. When Snake lifted his head the Master picked him up in an embrace. Snake felt himself to be instantly healed but Snake felt better than healed. In the Master's arms Snake felt whole. He heard the Master's voice. It carried like a soft cool breeze but it was as loud as a wave. "My children, my son has not only come home but he has brought to me a gift more precious than gold." Owl bowed his head in shame. "A gift greater than any deed." Monkey cowered away silently. "A gift kinder than any." Cow lowered her head. "My son brought his heart. My children remember that the most important thing in this time is not giving, nor receiving. It is not faith nor hope. Yes, these things do happen but the most important part of the season is love. A love that is patient and kind. A love that is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. It does not demand its own way. It is not irritable, and it keeps no record of being wronged. It does not rejoice about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. A love that never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance. A love that inspires change. My gift to you all is this unfailing love that I give freely. Let this time, this Christmas, be a reminder of that. Remember to love. For if you love, you will give, you will share,you will receive, . For if you love you will believe, you will have faith. For if you love you will forgive, you will be forgiven. For if you love, you will be loved and you will be saved."

 _1 Corinthians 13_


	4. The Fox

**A/N: Happy NEW YEAR! Late I know but still wanted to wish you guys a happy New Year and remember that God can give everybody a clean new slate. Thank you to all who read. Special thanks to those who favorite and follow! And I know this is a lot but some reviews would be nice, please. Scriptures at the end are what the story is based off of. So please Read and Review, but most of all, ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: These stories and the Bible are God's. Yep. I own nada.**

There once were four friends: the Dog, the Cat, the Fox, and the Crow. The Dog and the Cat had a benevolent Master. The Dog would always beg his friends to come join him and the Cat to live for the Master.

"Friends, please come stay a minute with my Master and I." The Dog yipped.

"Yes, please! Our Master would surely accept your great talents." The Cat flattered the Crow. The Cat did not like the Fox because he saw the Fox as too wild to be tamed. The Fox did not catch the Cat's hidden animosity but he knew that the Cat favoured the Crow.

"I was never meant to be tamed." The Fox would say bluntly.

"I am too great to be tamed." The Crow would cry proudly. Yet, the Dog asked the same question day after day, for he loved his friends and wanted what was best for them. For the harsh winter was blowing in. The Dog knew he would have shelter but his free friends would not. The Cat on the other hand just wanted the Crow to join them so that one day he could eat the Crow. He hoped that the Fox's wild nature wouldn't cause him to eat the Crow first.

A few days before winter blew in, the Fox met the Dog, the Cat, and the Crow with a bundle of bread.

"Rejoice my friends for I have been able to get food that could feed us through the winter!" The Fox said gleefully.

"Oh Fox! You're are hero indeed!" The Crow sang. The Dog and the Cat noticed that the bread was fresh. They deduced that it was stolen. They both knew that their Master didn't condone stealing.

"Well, as your friend it would be rude of me not to accept some of your offer. But being the wild animal you are I assume that you stole it." The Cat accused, but as the Fox bowed his head in shame the Cat grabbed a small piece of the bread. The Fox's flushed face looked up and smiled regardless.

"I admit I stole this from the baker, but that does not matter. I have food to survive" The Fox said in defense.

"It does matter." The Dog barked. "Our master does not allow stealing. What you did was wrong, even if it was to survive."

"So you are saying I should just accept death?" the Fox asked with a bitter tone.

"No, I want you to live." The Dog whimpered. "I just believe that what you did was wrong and you should find a better way to survive." The Dog pleaded with the Fox. The Crow and the Cat sat next to the bread, munching on it as they watched the Fox and the Dog.

"Stealing may be wrong but it's what must be done to survive. If you don't understand that then you truly do want me to die!" The Fox snapped back.

"I would never want you to die. I just don't want you to do something that could get you in trouble later on." The Dog said humbly.

"Ha! I would have to get caught first." The Fox laughed. "I will show you that I, the most cunning animal, will surely not get caught." The Fox boasted. The Dog just shook his head.

"If you are going to continue to steal, then I cannot be your friend. My Master hates wrong and stealing is wrong. I cannot be associated with such acts" The Dog said sadly. The Fox's anger grew.

"Then I was right. You do hate me. Go crawl back to your Master since He seems to be the only thing you care about." The Fox growled. The Fox ran away, the Crow flying after him, leaving a weeping Dog behind.

"Leave him Dog." The Cat purred. "The wild animal will see we were right." The Cat said haughtily as they walked back to their Master.

By the time winter blew in the whole village knew of the thieving Fox but no one had caught him. The beautiful Crow would join the Fox in some of the schemes. The Dog and the Cat continued to obey and live for their Master. Although some days the Master saw the Dog looking somberly out the window when mentions of the Fox came up. One day, there was a horrible blizzard and the Master ordered His animals to not go outside to get food when He had some for them. The Fox and the Crow, on the other hand, hadn't had food for a few days. The Fox didn't want to eat his friend and decided to steal from one of the houses near by. The Fox didn't know that the owners of the house had laid traps to capture him. The Fox's back leg was caught in a trap. His leg was entangled in thin sharp wire.

"Friend Crow, please help me!" The Fox cried.

"I am sorry dear friend but I'm too elegant to be caught." The Crow sang. The Fox whimpered as he tried to detach himself from the wire. The Fox heard the people from the house load guns to kill him. The Fox decided to detach the wire from the post it was on. He only needed time. Fortunately the people didn't go after the Fox first. They noticed the Crow first because of his beautiful feathers. The first gunshot the Fox heard hit his friend the Crow. The Fox would've cried for his friend but he was still stuck. The Fox managed to detach the wire from the post and he limped away as the people debated to do with his friend. Except one man saw the Fox and tried to shoot him. The Fox was only grazed with the bullet, but it grazed the Fox's already injured leg. The Fox howled in pain but continued into the forest. The blizzard that had blown in hid the Fox from the people. The Fox limped to a nearby creek to rest. The Fox sat next to it, trying to dig out the wire from his injured leg. The Cat had come out against his Master's orders to fetch the dead Crow. The Cat had seen it get shot and he did not want the Fox to eat it before he did. On his way to fetch the Crow, the Cat passed the creek the Fox was at.

"Ha! Look at the wild Fox tamed at last by his own nature." The Cat cackled in front of the Fox. The Fox only sneered at the Cat.

"You boast about the kindness of your Master yet when one of your friends is hurt you show that there is none in your heart. Be careful where you tread you arrogant Cat" The Fox growled at the Cat. The Cat only huffed in annoyance at the Fox as he walked past the Fox.

"The Dog and I told you this would happen but you did not listen. You are the arrogant one and you deserve what you got." The Cat hissed. Yet as the Cat took another step away from the Fox the thin ice upon the creek cracked. "Fox help!" The Cat cried.

"Why would I? I warned you before it happened." The Fox said coyly. Yet as the ice cracked more the Fox reached out to the Cat. In fear the Cat grabbed onto the Fox and pulled him towards the creek. The Fox whined in pain but held onto the shore. The relentless wind from the blizzard blew the Fox and the Cat towards the freezing creek. Suddenly the Fox felt a tight but gentle pressure on his tail as he and the Cat were being pulled from the creek.

"Thank you Dog." the Cat said when he had arrived to safety.

"Do not thank me yet!" The Dog barked. The Cat shrank back in fear. "The Master wants us to go straight home." The Dog growled. The Cat bowed her head in shame and walked towards the Dog. The Dog's fierce gaze on the Cat made even the Fox cringe. The Dog looked at the Fox, his eyes going from fierce to caring. "Friend Fox, please come stay a minute with my Master and I." The Fox and the Dog stared at each other. The Fox contemplated the Dog's offer like he hadn't before. The Fox's leg began to throb in pain from being out in the cold.

"I would like that." The Fox said quietly. The Dog yipped in excitement and went towards the Fox to carry him. The Fox flinched back and couldn't help the growl that came out. The Dog just whimpered and submissively bowed his head.

"Dog, can we go?" The Cat asked impatiently for he was very cold. The Dog just growled in response.

"She is right Dog. We need to get going." The Fox stated roughly. The Dog could see how thin and tired the Fox was, but he only nodded and lead the way to his Master's. When they were close they all saw the Master waiting at the gate. The Dog barked in excitement and ran ahead to greet Him. The Fox and the Cat continued slowly behind. When they reached the gate the Dog had finished greeting and reveling in his Master's presence.

"Good job Dog." The Master said in a soothing voice. The Master looked at the Cat. "I see that you had an early bath, but managed to get yourself even more dirty," The Cat cowered at the Master's gentle but firm voice. "Go inside the house and wait in the bathroom." The Master ordered. The Cat dejectedly walked inside the house. The Master looked at the Fox. He had half a mind to run but his throbbing leg was a constant reminder of why his was there.

"I'll only stay for a minute." The Fox thought. The Master slowly walked towards the Fox and the Fox began to tremble in fear. Since the Fox was wild, he wasn't use to someone showing him love so quickly. The Master picked the Fox up even as the Fox nipped His hand.

"Do not fear dear one. I know the pain you are in." The Master showed the Fox His hand. The Fox sniffed it for he was curious about the hole in The Master's hand. The Fox didn't even notice when the Master undid the wire around his leg quickly and had gently let him down. The Fox examined his leg in wonder. "You are free my dear Fox. You may go or you may stay the choice is yours." The Master smiled at the Fox before He turned and walked away. The Dog was beaming at the Fox before he followed his Master back into the house. The Fox gazed after them.

"I guess it wouldn't be bad to be a bit tamed." The Fox thought as he followed the Dog and his Master inside the house.

 _Romans 12:9-13_

 _Ephesians 4:17-19_


	5. The Darkness of Death

**A/N: One I wanted to post this because recently a sister in God has passed away and this story is in memory of a brother God had passed away too. He was funny and stubborn but he had a big heart. He was more worried about how I was staying by myself in the city than his failing liver. I thank God for him everyday and I'm glad He let me meet the man. This is the story I read at his funeral. The sister in Christ died recently and she was a sweet caring woman with a beautiful smile. I ask you all to please keep their families and the families of all of those who have experienced loss in prayer. Mourning is hard but God is always there to provide a listening ear or a silent presence of comfort. Love you guys! The italics are the scriptures this story was based off. Please Read and Review, but most of all ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: This is God's story just as much as His Word so yeah, I don't own either.**

I sat in the front of the dark casket, looking at it as it filled my vision. It was surrounded by bright flowers and light cream colored walls. At least they should've been bright and light, but they were not. The shadow of death consumed the room, or maybe it just consumed me. I never knew why death had a shadow till now. The dead are dead. They can't feel the darkness of loneliness, sadness, and anger. They don't face the reality of an empty space. But the living do, I do. My tunneled vision is blocked by a man. He kneels in front of me his dark eyes leveled with mine. His eyes were as old as a man who fought wars but they shined like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Hello." He said in a gentle voice that rocked me to the core. Didn't he feel the darkness, the emptiness, didn't he see the shadow? "May I ask you something?"

"If I can ask you something first." I felt angry, why was a stranger free from this shadow but I wasn't. Where was God when I needed him? The man simply smiled in understanding.

"Alright." He chuckled. I wanted to be mad. I wanted to yell at him tell him to get out if he wasn't going to be sad, but instead I couldn't help but be memorized at the soft laughter.

"Why can't you feel it? How can I stop it like you did?" I wondered aloud. I didn't mean to ask that but I knew that, that was the question I needed to ask.

"2 Samuel 22:29. O Lord, you are my lamp. The Lord lights up my darkness." I gazed at him in curiosity. "That's one of my favorites. It never said that there wouldn't be darkness but it did gives a light to guide us through it."

"Oh." I commented dumbly. It seemed like common sense. Get closer to God and He'll help you through the darkness. But what about how I feel, can God stop the loneliness?

"My turn." The man laid a warm hand on my knee jarring my attention to him. "Is true love joining them or them joining us?" The man's head inclined to the casket.

"What?" I understood his question but at the same time didn't. The man still smiled, patientice settled in his features.

"If you could would you wake him up with true love's kiss, or would you join him like Juliet did with Romeo?" The smile was still on his face but I heard the seriousness in his tone. I thought about the question. As I was thinking my eyes happen to catch a glimpse of a cross. I stared at the cross and the sudden realization happened so fast I thought I heard the click of the lightbulb turn on.

"Neither. Because Jesus didn't do either. He lived for us and He died for us. He let us make the choice to live for Him. If I loved someone and I force them back here, that's selfish. But so is wanting to join them. Jesus always knew he didn't have a lot of time. In a way he lived in the shadow of death. But instead of giving up He lived in love. In love for us. It probably hurt him that not many people believed in him but He lived for the few that did. Jesus knows the shadow and lead us towards the light knowing that we would need it." I gasped. The truth hit me like a freight train as it poured out of my mouth. Tears poured down my eyes feeling the love of God burn in me. I knew with certainty that I may be in a shadow of death but I'm not alone. I looked at the men in front of me and his ageless eyes glowed with love.

"God has the glory in everything and if you find that glory you find the warm light of love." He squeezed my shoulder before He pushed himself up. I caught a look at the warm hand that warmed my heart and I froze. There was a hole in his hand. I looked at him in shock, my mouth gaping. He simply winked at me and turned around. I blinked and He was gone. I searched for him and I didn't see him but I did feel the lingering warmth He left. And as I looked around I saw that I wasn't the only one affected by the shadow of death. But I also noticed that from since that morning the flowers were bright and the cream colored walls were light. Even the casket wasn't as dark.

"Thank you God for being my lamp in the darkness." I got up and went to share the light with others.

 _Psalms 23:4_

 _John 11:9-10_

 _John 9:3_

 _Philippians 1:21_


	6. The Scarecrow

**A/N: Hey guys! So I had to "teach" Bible Study this week. Well instead of an actually lesson God put this story on my heart. So I would like to share it with you. Becasue it was formatted as a lesson the ending is a little different. Anyway, God gave me things to thank. One I want to say thank you to all of my new followers and favoriters of this story. You're all God's favorite and He'll follow you no matter what. Secondly I want to thank three special people:**

 **Macy1424PR- Thank you for the encouragement and never be afraid to step out in faith**

 **because God will always catch you!**

 **Defender31415- I'm glad that you were blessed with the story. If you're still reading, I pray**

 **that you will be blessed. Thanks for reading the scriptures at the end!**

 **gracieTpie- Hey there friend! I am really glad that the story touched you on such a**

 **personal basis that you had to PM me. That was courageous and brave. Thank you for being a good friend.**

 **Thanks you guys for making my day! Thanks to all who even read the stories, but more importantly those who read the scriptures. So now we'll go forward to the story. Please Read and Review.**

 **Disclaimer: This is God's story based off His Word. I own nada.**

Deep in the country there was a little farm. The farm was run by a gentle elderly couple and their son, Matt. They weren't the richest people in the country but they were happy and content. Until, their sales begin to drop. Their sales dropped because of the drop in harvest. This affected the family greatly. Matt's elderly mother now worked as a substitute teacher and had a few shifts at the local preschool to earn money for the bills. Matt's aging dad worked part time as a construction worker on houses to earn money for supplies and groceries for the farm. Matt just finished college, so student loans were also added to the pile of bills. Yet, Matt couldn't work. He had to take care of the farm while his parents worked. The drop in harvest was due to crows swooping in to steal and damage the crops. The farm didn't have a scarecrow in their fields to scare away the birds from the crops.

Every time Matt asked his parents why they didn't put a scarecrow up in the field his parents told him that God didn't want one there. Matt couldn't understand why God wouldn't let his parents put a scarecrow up. They needed it. Matt knew that his parents were suffering. Matt would always wonder, if only God could just give his parents a scarecrow. Again Matt went to his parents, begging to make a scarecrow for their field.

"Matt," his mother's soft voice chided lightly. "We have learned to be at peace in suffering because it means that God will come and rescue us." Matt wanted to protest but his mother grabbed his hand. "Believe in God. Trust in His word. And remember what we have always told you." His mother's eyes bore into his eyes. Matt himself struggled with containing his frustration. "God has given us life. Especially you my son." His mother's eyes filled with tears. "I was told that I could never have a child. I prayed to God for a miracle and He delivered abundantly. He told me to make a scarecrow in form of a child. He ordered me to hang it outside. Then a dust storm came through. The next day I found a little boy next to the post, the scarecrow gone. That boy became my son." Matt knew the story by heart but even he thought it was too magical to be true. "God ordered me not to put a scarecrow in the field anymore. I didn't understand why but I realized that, that didn't matter. God had given me a son through miraculous means. So God is real no matter what or when. You my son are proof of that. Never doubt Him. In the darkest hours God shines the brightest, you only have to seek Him." Matt's mother smiled lightly at Matt and went back to grading papers. Matt still had a hard time understanding why they were suffering. He went into the field talking to God.

"God, I don't understand. You have favored my parents and they do what you say but now they are suffering. My father comes home aching and moaning. My mother works two stressful jobs and she's always forcing a smile on her face. And I can't do anything to help them. Why God?" Matt cried out. Matt found himself by the empty scarecrow post that resembled the cross. Matt punched the post in anger. Soon a harsh wind blew around Matt.

"Why do you grieve me my faithless son? Have I not suffered enough to save you?" A warm but stern voice in the wind echoed around Matt. Matt knew the voice was God. "Do you not trust me when I say that I shall come to your rescue in your time of need?" The wind died down as God's voice hardened. "And who are you to say that your parents did not ask for this? They asked me to keep them in my care. I will allow whatever keeps them in my care. You see them suffering. I see them enduring the race I have set out before them. I see them enduring to victory. My son, if you truly loved me you would understand that I love your parents and you dearly. So much so that I trust that you will stay with me when you undergo the hardest of times seeking me out first, believing in me, obeying my word, and trusting me through it all. So, my son, do you truly trust me?" God's voice left but His questions rang in Matt's ears. Tears poured from Matt's eyes as he realized that he hadn't trusted God. He didn't believe. He didn't obey. He didn't seek God first. Matt sobbed as he begged for forgiveness. Then Matt became determined to repent from his unbelief.

"Not my will God, but Your will be done." Matt promised. Matt began to fast more, read God's Word more, and live by God's Word every day. People around town began to see the change in Matt. He went from a boy resembling a prisoner to being a man free to love. His parents even noticed Matt's change. His change gave his parents peace. Matt had even told his mother what God told him and that he finally believed her.

"I know." Matt's mother said with a knowing smile. Even though the family were working themselves to the bone, facing eviction, and were in debt, they were content.

One day a random dust storm was predicted to come through. Matt knew that the storm wasn't random. "It's time to put a scarecrow in the field, isn't?" Matt's mother said quietly. Matt looked at her and nodded.

"God is a gentleman. He takes something to replace it with something better." Matt told both his parents softly. They pulled Matt into a hug tears in their eyes. Although, Matt had a smile on his face. "Remember, in the darkest hours God shines the brightest. You just have to seek Him out." Matt said with a calm voice. Then he went out to the field and sat by the post, waiting for the oncoming dust storm. His parents mournfully watched from the window as the dust storm consumed their son.

The next day when Matt's father went out to the field he saw that all the damaged crops had healed and became some of his most bountifully harvest. Yet what held the father's attention was the smiling scarecrow hanging on the post. Above the scarecrow was a plaque that held Matt's last words.

Matt's parents mourned the loss of their son but they still spread their testimony of their sudden increase and the miracle of life God had given them through Matt. Many people didn't believe the elderly couple. They believed that Matt had died in the storm and it was too traumatic for the elderly couple to accept. Yet, there was a rare few people that did believe the story of the elderly couple.

One of the people who believed the elderly couple was a boy from one of the classes Matt's mother had substitute for. He was abandoned by his mother after their dad died. The boy was touched by Matt's gentle mother and her bright smile. They both understood loss and this connected them. They would sit and talk after school. One day the boy came to Matt's mother in rage.

"Why do we suffer? Doesn't God know that we don't want to suffer?" the boy asked harshly. It had been a hard day for the boy. Everything seemed to remind him of his loss and heartbreak. Matt's mother looked at the boy softly as she made her way to him. Matt's mother knew what the boy was going through because the boy reminded her of Matt.

"One day God told my son that people who follow God don't suffer, they endure. We endure stress, pain, heartbreak, loss, and hurt because we have God. With God, there's hope for a better tomorrow. With God, there's peace and rest. With God, anything is possible. Even the healing of the parts of our hearts that we believe we had lost." Matt's mother said. Her voice filled with tears. The boy began to sob and embraced Matt's mother.

Soon after, the boy was adopted by Matt's parents. Matt's parents watched the boy as he grew up. The boy became a pastor spreading God's word to all he could. He also ran the farm. The farm was one of the most producing farms in the country. It never had another bad harvest, nor did any crows appear again. The boy married and had children of his own when Matt's parents died. When the boy was old and watching his grandchildren play in the golden fields he saw the smiling scarecrow. It was worn and torn, and had withstand any storm that came its way through the years. Yet it still stood with a smile on its face and the shing plaque above it saying: In the darkest hours God shines the brightest. You just have to seek Him out.

 _Matthew 26:39_ \- He went a little farther and fell on His face, and prayed, saying, "O My Father, if it is possible, let this cup pass from Me; nevertheless, not as I will, but as You will _._ " (NKJV)

 _Romans 8:17_ -Now if we are children, then we are heirs—heirs of God and co-heirs with Christ, if indeed we share in His sufferings in order that we may also share in His glory. (NIV)

 _1 Peter 3:18_ \- For Christ also suffered once for sins, the just for the unjust, that He might bring us to God, being put to death in the flesh but made alive by the Spirit, (NKJV)

 _Psalms 119:17_ -Deal bountifully with Your servant, That I may live and keep Your word. (NKJV)

 _Job 7:1_ -"Is there not a time of hard service for man on earth? Are not his days also like the days of a hired man?" (NKJV)

 _Suffer_ \- v. (used with object) to undergo, be subjected to, or endure (pain, distress, injury, loss, or anything unpleasant): to undergo or experience (any action, process, or condition): to tolerate or allow.


	7. Blue Eyes

**A/N: WARNING MENTIONS OF SUICIDE. And if you know someone and they show signs (Link: preventing-suicide/suicide-warning-signs** **) please tell someone. There is always hope if there's breathe in the body. Please don't let someone take their own hope away. Please don't take your own hope away.**

 **Disclaimer: This is God's warning.**

I should've seen this coming. I always watched his eyes from afar. They were like the sky, clear and open. One day sky blue eyes turned into hard ice. They glimmered and shined, hiding darker, lonelier things underneath. Soon the ice in his eyes pushed the red scars further down his wrists. Now, in the casket I stare into empty midnight eyes.


	8. The Sick Cat

**A/N: This is another Bible Aesop Fable based story I wrote. I call them Bible Fables. Cool! Right? Anyway, there are scriptures at the end of this story too (I hope you guys are reading those too. I can put the full versions in my story if you want. Tell me in reviews hint, hint.) Thank you to all you favoriters and followers! Special Thanks to: JohnnyPhuc- God loves you and so do I! Thanks for the review! Now, please Read and Review but most of all ENOJY!**

 **Disclaimer: All of this is God's. I don't own anything.**

The world is full of sick animals. It wasn't always like that though. There was a Doctor for the animals. At first, the animals always visited the Doctor. After a while, a lot of the animals started to not visit the Doctor as much. As time went on those animals didn't visit the Doctor at all. Some of the animals proclaimed that they could do what the Doctor did, or that there was another way to get better. Soon some of the other animals believed those animals, and only a small few of animals still went to the Doctor. Soon, some of the animals began to forget who the Doctor even was and since many of the animals didn't see the Doctor the world became dark and rotten. Sadly, most of the animals were content in their sick state. Yet, there were a few sick animals that believed and hopped to get better, they just didn't know how.

One of these sick animals was a small tabby house Cat. This Cat had many illnesses, some of them had even turned her soft beautiful striped fur to stringy patches of fur with a black inky or dull sticky yellow substance. Though what worried her was her illness that caused her to faint randomly and bleed profusely. Somedays she would wake up somewhere, not even knowing how she got there. The Cat knew that she needed to get better. She tried many things to get better, but it was to no avail. One day, while she was scavenging for food, she saw a healthy white Rabbit and a somewhat sickly, but healing, Rat. This surprised the Cat. For most of the rats she knew would've attacked the healthy looking rabbit and most of the rabbits wouldn't even talk to the other animals. Yet, this Rat and Rabbit were in the street as if they were the best of friends. The Cat trailed them closely, for her ears were damaged. She was curious as to why they were different from what she knew to be true.

"Dear friend Rabbit, I must insist that we go back to the Doctor now." The Rat pleaded.

"Ha! Silly Rat, do not worry. I am simply gathering some things. Plus, I should be okay to stay. I have my eyesight." The Rabbit justified. "Although you do not, that is worrisome. Either way the Doctor will be coming to this street tomorrow. If we do not go back today, we can go back with Him then." The Rabbit said carelessly. The Rat shook his head.

"Friend, did you not hear the Doctor? He said that to get better we cannot bring things from our old lives. They are contaminated. We cannot heal with contaminated things." The Rabbit ignored the Rat for he was thinking about what he would be taking back. The Rat sadly shook his head. "I am sorry friend but I can not stay." The Rabbit nodded his head but he was too far away to listen to the Rat. "Blind I may be, but that has enhanced my ears to hear His voice. What about you dear friend?" The Cat strained her damaged ears to hear the Rat's whisper as he crawled the opposite way of the Rabbit. The Rabbit didn't even notice that his friend was gone. The Cat watched as they went their separate ways. She didn't understand a lot of the conversation but she began to hope. If the Rabbit that was blind could see again and the Rat could change his ways, then this Doctor could heal her too. The Cat ran to tell others the news but only a few listened to her. Some even scoffed at her saying that she must've been crazy. The Cat just rolled her eyes and left them. She went back to the alley where she was spying on the Rat and the Rabbit. The Cat waited alone all night. Part of her was sad to be alone but now she was use to it. The need to meet the Doctor filled her mind. With hope in her heart and burning curiosity in her mind, the Cat fell asleep.

The Cat woke up frantically to the sound of fanfare. The Cat hid behind a dumpster looking into the street. A small parade of many different animals came down the street. Some extremely healthy looking and others not so much, but the Cat could still tell that all of them were healing. Then, above all the fanfare she heard a deep soft voice.

"Keep going straight my friends." The Cat peeked down the road to see a tall man coming down the street, his smile warm and bright like the sun. The Cat was memorized. The Cat watched as other dirty animals tried to rub and charm the Doctor to look at them. He would look at them, give them a small smile, then His eyes went back to staring straight ahead. The Cat was full of adoration for the Doctor. She noticed that soon He would come near her.

"I got to touch Him." The Cat said with determination. She prepared herself to pounce but suddenly a dizzy spell come over her. She swayed in her steps but then she willed herself to focus on the Doctor. "I just I have to grab on to his coat." The Cat grimaced. The Doctor was across from her now. The Cat knew that she only had a one shot to get this pounce right. If she didn't she would fall flat on her face. She breathed deeply, willing the dizziness to go away for just one second. She gazed at the Doctor and pounced.

The Cat was able to latch onto the back part of the Doctor's coat. Instantly the Cat could feel the difference. Everything was sharper, clearer, and most importantly she felt cleaner. The Cat wanted to squeal in joy.

"Who touched me?" The Cat heard the deep smooth voice above with certain clarity she didn't know if she wanted to cry in joy or fear. She trembled but did nothing else.

"Dear Doctor many are touching you." The Cat heard the Rat from yesterday speak up. Part of her was amazed at the rich tones she could now hear from just touching the Doctor's coat.

"He must be an amazing man." The Cat thought. She was soon pulled back to reality as she felt the part of the cloak she was latched onto move.

"This was different. Ah, there you are." The Cat felt many gazes on her but the only one she cared about was the soft warm gaze she felt. It made her feel safe and ashamed at the same time.

"I must look ridiculous. A small dirty stray clinging onto His clean coat like a kitten." The Cat thought bashfully, but she didn't let go. She only let go when she felt a warm hand coax her to let go.

"Well hello little one. I've been looking for you." The Doctor gazed at the Cat with love that the Cat didn't even know existed. The Doctor carried the Cat gently in His arms as if she were a newborn. Yet, the Cat didn't mind.

"Doctor! Doctor!" The Cat heard a voice call out excitedly. She recognized it as the Rabbit from yesterday. When the Cat saw the sad look in the Doctor's eyes she peeked her head out of his arms. The Rabbit was carrying what appeared to be clothes, blankets, and gadgets. Yet, all of the things the Rabbit was carrying seemed to ooze the same black inky mess that was on the Cat's fur. Now his beautiful white fur was a dull gray with black inky patches. "Doctor, I'm ready to go." The Rabbit said proudly.

"Rabbit, you were so busy collecting infected things that you did not realize that you reinfected yourself." The Rabbit seemed to finally realize the state of his fur. He dropped most of the things he was carrying. "I have told you that everyday you must seem me to become better. And only I can say when you're better."

"You, you can fix it, right?" The Rabbit questioned with worry.

"Only if you can latch on to me as this Cat has done." The Doctor said. He began to walk away from the Rabbit. The Rabbit struggled to latch onto the Doctor. The Rabbit still carried a few garments that oozed the sticky inky black goop, sticking him to the floor.

"Doctor! Help me!" The Rabbit cried. The Doctor simply turned His head back to the Rabbit.

"The only way you can latch on is to let go." The Doctor said simply. The Rabbit stopped struggling his face masked in horror as he looked at the things he carried that had now laid carelessly on the ground. The Cat hopped the Rabbit would chose to rip off the last of the garments that were stuck to him. Yet as the Doctor went away carrying her in His arms the Cat saw the Rabbit stay. His head bowed in shame, his body in the black goop still oozing around him.

It wasn't until later, when she felt a tear fall from the Doctor's eye that the Cat asked Him a question.

"Why did he stay? And why did I go?" The Cat looked up at the Doctor. His eyes still held water for the departure of a friend, but He carried a small joyful smile. Somehow she knew it was just for her.

"I will tell you the truth dear one. Many want to be healed, but many do not realize that healing is a choice. A choice that must be made daily."

 _Mark 5:25-34_

 _Hebrews 12:1-2_


	9. The Pomegranate

**A/N: Hola amigos! One thanks to all the favoriters, reviewers, and followers. YEAH! This is one of my favorite stories. I tried to make it like a children's book because one day I would like to make a children's book like this. Anyway, my Church had a Holy Convocation (conference type thing) and the youth were allowed to do an art project so here is mine! This is based of Galatians 5 (it's italicized at the end of the story too). As always please Read and Review, but most of all ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: This story is all God, so is His Word.**

 **A** mell and Connor were two very different brothers. Amell was kind, good, and liked to stay close to his loving dad. His brother Connor would tease him about staying so close to their dad but Amell paid no mind. He really loved his Dad. Connor also loved his Dad. He was good and kind too, but only sometimes. Connor liked to have fun. He had a habit of being a bit selfish.

 **O** ne day their Dad gave them each a seed. The small seeds were exactly the same.

"Now I want you to plant these seeds. When it's done growing bring me the fruit it grew. If the fruit is healthy and good to eat, I will give you both something special." Amell and Connor smiled with excitement. Their Dad gave them the coolest presents. He would give them extra toys and candy. All they had to do was obey his two rules.

"Always do what I tell you to and treat others like you want to be treated." Now they just had to plant a little seed.

 **A** t first, both Connor and Amell planted and cared for the seed wholeheartedly. They planted the seed in fresh soil and the next few days they made sure the seed soaked up a lot of sun. They also gave it water and fertilizer everyday. Amell even pulled the weeds that tried to grow near his seed. Connor did too, but only sometimes. Soon the seed became a little shrub with a little pink bud.

 **A** mell and Connor told their dad about the seed's growth. He praised them both and encouraged them to keep going. Their Dad even gave them some candy for their hard work.

 **A** fter that day, Amell took more care of the plant. He wanted to hear their Dad's praise again. So he learned how to take care of the plant. He checked the plant everyday. He sprayed it with bug spray to protect it from bugs. He even cut off the dead branches so the good ones could grow stronger. Soon Amell began to love his little plant that bloomed a red skinny flower.

 **C** onnor on the other hand began to slack off. He thought that since his Dad already praised him he could miss one day of taking care of the plant. Instead, Connor decided to have a little fun and go play with his friends. One day turned to two days. Two days turned into three days. Pretty soon Connor barely remembered to water his plant. All he wanted to do was have fun and play with his friends. His poor plant weakened, staying as a little shrub with a dull red bud.

 **A** mell saw the state of Connor's plant and talked to Connor.

"Dad won't be happy if your plant doesn't grow a healthy fruit." Amell warned.

"Well I would just be worried about your silly plant! It's growing a flower not a fruit!" Connor yelled defensively.

"It's supposed to do that!" Amell yelled back.

"Whatever. I'm going to go have some fun." Connor stomped away. Leaving his weak plant and Amell behind him.

 **C** onnor knew that their dad wouldn't be happy if his plant didn't grow any fruit. Yet instead of trying to take care of the plant, Connor decided to do something else. He decided to follow all the rules their Dad and everyone else set. Connor would even try to beat Amell in following orders. Connor exhausted himself always following the rules but he kept going. He thought if their Dad saw how much of a good boy he was their Dad would still give him something.

 **A** few days later, the flowers in Amell's tree fattened and grew into a fat magenta pomegranate. When Amell saw the pomegranate he plucked it off the tree. He ran to their Dad full of excitement.

"Dad! Dad! Look! It grew!" Amell cried in glee. Amell held the fat fruit proudly. Their Dad took the fruit from Amell. His Dad smiled and hug Amell tightly.

"This is beautiful Amell! I am so proud of you." His Dad's warm voice filled Amell with joy.

 **C** onnor saw their Dad give Amell praise for the fruit. Connor ran to his weak plant. Coonor knew that their Dad would want to see his plant's fruit after seeing Amell's. When Connor saw his plant's fruit, he became worried. His shrub grew a dull red pomegranate with brown spots all over.

" **C** onnor is this your plant?" Their Dad's smooth voice asked. Connor turned around to see their Dad standing right behind him.

"Yes." Connor answered meekly. Then Connor remembered how good he had been. "But I have been a really good boy! I followed all the rules and-"

"But is your fruit healthy and good enough to eat?" Their Dad asked him softly.

"Maybe." Connor said hopefully. Their Dad nodded and picked Connor's fruit.

"We shall see." Their Dad said. Connor gulped in fear as they went inside.

 **A** mell and Connor watched as their Dad cut their pomegranates. Amell was excited to see how his fruit turned out. Connor on the other hand was not. They heard their Dad put the knife down as He turned to them. Their Dad had a half of each of the pomegranates in His hand.

"This is Amell's." Their Dad brought forth Amell's pomegranate. It was a deep red with bright white veins that carried seeds that shone like rubies.

"This is Connor's." Their Dad brought His other hand forward. Connor's pomegranate was a light red with tan veins that held light red seeds and white maggots.

" **A** mell, go get ready. We will be going to the Carnival." Amell smiled with joy and ran to get ready. The Carnival only came every so often and this would be his first time going. "Connor, I can not take you to the Carnival. Your fruit cannot be eaten and it isn't healthy to re-use since you did not take care of it." Their Dad said firmly. Connor was close to tears. He really wanted to go to the Carnival too.

" **B** ut I was a good boy!" Connor pleaded.

"You followed all the rules except one. You did not take care of your fruit like I asked. That is not good. You must stay to dig up your plant and clean the mess you let it become." Their Dad ordered.

"I want to have fun too!"Connor cried louder.

"Did you not have fun while you were playing with your friends?" Connor looked down in shame. "Then now you have to work since you already had fun." Connor nodded in saddly. "Do not worry Connor in time you will get another chance."

 **A** mell and their Dad left for the Carnival. They had an amazing time riding rides and eating cotton candy. Connor stayed behind weeding out his plant and killing the bugs he let infest his plant. By the time Amell and their Dad came home, Connor had cleaned up his weak plant and fresh soil was waiting for something else to be planted. Connor was fast asleep. He was exhausted with all the work he did. Their Dad picked up Connor and took him to his room, Amell following them happily. Their Dad set Connor in his bed. Connor only snuggled deeper into the soft blankets.

"Today was a good day. Good job my sons." Their Dad said as He kissed each of them on the forehead. He left to plan another day for them.

 _Galatians 5_


	10. The Search for a Bride

**A/N: Hey guys! I just watched Zootopia and I just love how it taught about pride and humility. We let what we know, because we know it so it must be true, affect the truth around us. This story was inspired by that and a parable Jesus told in Luke. It's under the story in Italics. But thank you to you all who follow, favorited, and review! I pray that God blesses you all and anyone who reads this.**

 **Disclaimer: God made me, so I want Him to own what I do.**

 **The Search for a Bride**

"Today is the day." Jean said excitedly. Today was the day that the Prince would choose a wife. The King had invited a few candidates to the palace and in one month they were to report to the palace for Prince to choose in person. Jean was one of the lucky women to be invited. She had been working on her reputation, being kind and friendly to most, serving all she could, and creating a blameless exterior in the past month. Jean wanted to marry the Prince for the status and easy lifestyle. She believed that since she had a hard life and worked hard to be the kind woman she was, she deserved a better life.

Jean looked into the mirror examining her outfit. It was a long purple dress with a tight corset top and a puffed out skirt with black lace accents. She wore a lace black shawl covering her chest and shoulders, short silk purple gloves covered her hands. Her silver jewelry set sparkled brightly. Her hair was done in a lose bun with a few dark black curls out to frame her face. Jean was uncomfortable but still she smiled with satisfaction. "Perfect as a princess." Jean huffed. She fussed a bit more with her clothes and stiffly walked to her carriage, ready to go.

When Jean arrived at the palace she saw another girl. The girl was wearing a simple white mid-length, short-sleeved dress with a brown belt. Then Jean recognized the girl. The girl's name was Sarah. She was a plain girl and everyone knew that she slept with many men. Jean was confused on why Sarah was there. Before Jean could question Sarah, the Prince came out.

"Ladies, please come in." The Prince's gentle voice carried to the girls. He bowed before the ladies as He directed them inside. Jean strolled past Sarah, gracefully bowed to the Prince, and went inside. The palace was huge. Jean's neck was beginning to hurt from having to bend back to behold the splendor. With tall gold pillars, gleaming marble floors, dark oak railings, light blue walls, and deep red carpet the palace entry room assured Jean that she needed to be queen. "I hope everything isn't too overwhelming." The Prince's gentle voice came directly from behind Jean. She turned around, a blush coming to her cheeks as the handsome Prince stared at her.

"Of course not your highness. I am simply basking in your splendor." Jean said bashfully. The Prince smiled and nodded. Jean was glad that her answer impressed the Prince. She wanted everything she did to impress Him.

"Follow me please." The Prince walked in front of Jean leading them deeper into the palace. Jean noticed that Sarah would fervently glance at her surroundings but not at the Prince. Jean withheld a scoff. "Here we are." The Prince had led the girls into a small warm room. It had a fireplace, cherry wood bookshelves, red with gold accent carpets, forest green walls, and a big red chair by the fireplace facing the girls. The Prince sat in the chair and observed the girls. Jean's blush grew but she stood tall and held her head high. Jean noticed that Sarah still kept her head bowed down but now her hands were crossed in front of her. The Prince broke the silence.

"I invited both of you to the palace as candidates to be my wife. To decide which one of you will be my bride I have one simple question for you both." The Prince paused as He looked at each one of the girls. "What do you want?" The Prince asked. Jean was confused. How did saying what she want make her queen. Then Jean thought it over. She figured that the Prince was looking for a selfless bride.

"I want for nothing your majesty." Jean gave boldly. "The only thing I ask for is the chance to take care of your people and the ability to care for you. For I am a pure, kind, gentle, selfless woman, sire." Jean replied softly. The Prince simply nodded and turned to Sarah. Jean was a little shocked by how little the Prince reacted to her answer. So she glared at Sarah. Jean gasped as Sarah fell onto her knees and put her head to the Prince's shoes.

"Oh my dear Prince, please forgive me!" Sarah sobbed. "All a plain country woman can ask for is for your love and mercy." She whispered quietly. Jean was distraught by Sarah's actions. However, the Prince bent down towards Sarah and lifted her head gently with His finger.

"Sarah Nadisa Thropp, rise." The Prince ordered calmly. She did so, tears still flowing from her dark eyes. "Love and forgiveness has always been yours. All I wish for, is you to be my wife, if you so desire." Sarah nodded as she wrapped her arms around the Prince and sobbed in His shoulder. Jean shrieked in shock.

"I-I-I don't understand." Jean stammered. "I was the perfect bride." Jean pouted. She knew she deserved what Sarah was getting freely. "I deserve to be your wife." Jean cried.

"If you see love as something to be deserved or earn than you have not been humbled. If you are not humble than you can not truly submit unto me. You were proud enough to deceive me with your looks, yet you cannot grasp that love was always yours despite what you did." Jean gaped for words to explain herself but she found none. "I give love to all, but only those who are vulnerable and humble enough to admit that they need it, can be honored." Jean left the palace, heartbroken but humbled. Sarah stayed, submitted under the Prince, growing in His deep love.

 _Luke 18:10-14_


	11. The Duchess and The Witch

**A/N: Hola hermanos! So my mom had a special workshop about intercession. To simply put it, the Holy Ghost enables us to stand in the gap for people. This story is the visualization that God granted me with to help me understand what intercession is. Now I pray that this story helps you understand the need of the Holy Ghost and intercession. I also pray that if you find yourself in the need to be interceded for, or you do need that but just don't know it, I pray that God enables someone for you. Even if it has to be me. In Jesus Christ I pray AMEN. As always please read and Review but most of all remember that God loves you and so do I.**

 **Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the scriptures this story is based on and the idea was God Given.**

 _Deuteronomy 5:5_

 _1 Peter 2:4-5_

 _Job 16: 21_

 _Exodus 32: 9-14, 33_

 _1 Timothy 2:1_

 **Intercession/intercessory prayer** \- the act of praying to God earnestly, on the behalf of others.

Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom filled with light. This kingdom was prosperous, for it was ruled by an all-mighty, wise, benevolent King. The King loved His people dearly. The King even sacrificed His perfect, obedient, Son to a criminal's execution to save His people. For beyond the borders of the kingdom lived a darkness that coveted the people's freedom. So the darkness sought to destroy the kingdom's people. When people became infected with the darkness they begin to lose their heart. For the darkness fed on people's hearts. Yet the darkness couldn't force itself onto people. Thanks to the sacrifice made by the King's Son, people were able to carry a part of the light of the King inside of them. The light could fight off the darkness and directly summon the King when He was needed. All the powers of the light were promised to the people if they chose to submit under the King. Yet some people didn't want to submit to the King.

One of those people was a woman, Rachael who had a heart that was broken, used, and forgotten, or so she thought. When Rachel stood outside the kingdom's gates the King saw her suffering heart and craved to help her but the darkness had such a hold on her that she was afraid to step away from it. It wasn't long till the darkness made Rachel's fear a paranoia against the kingdom. Through her fear Rachel became a witch, working against the kingdom. The King wept but He still had hope for Rachel for He knew of a gift that He had bestowed upon some of His subjects that could help Rachel.

The King was looking for someone to help Rachel and He saw a royal duchess named Mina. She was a passionate and loyal girl. The light in her was growing stronger and brighter every day. Recently, she began to feel pains and hurts that didn't belong to her. Mina was thoroughly confused. She wondered where these pains were coming from. Her light also began to glow like a fire when she was near those who were close to losing their heart. One day she asked her mother to explain the actions of her light.

"My child," Mina's mother replied softly. "Each light has the power of the King. The light enhances gifts that the King bestowed us long ago. One of those gifts, is intercessory. It is the ability to feel the pain of a heart and call upon the King for that person." She explained. Mina sat at her mother's feet thoroughly confused. "Most people have to imagine how a person feels. You my daughter, do not. Whether their heart is shrouded in darkness, or shining with light you can feel their heart like it was your own. You feel their pain and worry, but it's so you can help those people by going to the King and pleading on their behalf when they cannot." Mina's mother looked at her lovingly.

"But mother," Mina's voice was soft and unsure when she spoke. "I don't know how to live with this gift. I don't know how to use it." Mina's eyes begged her mother for guidance. Her mother gently laid a hand on her face.

"Ask the one who gave it to you." Her mother replied. Mina listened and approached the King humbly. She passed through His courts, joining those in praise of the King, and entered the castle's gates with a grateful heart. In the throne room of the King Mina bowed at His feet.

"My magnificent King, I humbly ask for your wise advice and great leadership to lead me in the use of the gifts you have bestowed upon me." Mina said boldly.

"My child," The King's gentle voice rang in Mina's ears as He approached her. He gave her His scarred hand to help her up. "To learn your gift I want you to help someone out in the darkness." The King lead her by the hand to a window that overlooked the Kingdom and the darkness beyond. "In the darkness is a woman, Rachel, who has become an agent of darkness. She has a harden heart that will not let me in. But I know the pain she feels and I want you to meet her. When you see her and began to feel a pain that hurts you to the core of your being, run to me. Through you, I can touch her heart and began to heal her. That is, if you call me the moment you feel that pain." Mina stared at the King, for the love in His heart made His entire being radiate like the sun. She knew that this girl was important to her King and she felt honored that He chose her to help but at the same time, she was frightened. She didn't know if she could handle another person's pain, while being out in the darkness. "Fear not my child for I shall be with you always." The King whispered. Mina felt the King's light encompass and restore her as it filled the room. "So will you go and help a lost soul for me?" The King asked once more.

"I shall go and do as you ask my King." Mina answered passionately. The King nodded in approval.

"Good. Remember to armor yourself when you go out and when you feel pain, call me immediately." The King told Mina again.

"Yes your grace." Mina replied humbly as she bowed and left the King's presence. As Mina left, she still felt the warmth and comfort of the King's light. Mina ran home and grabbed the essentials for her journey. When she was done she carefully and meticulously put on her armor, She even asked her family to make sure it was tight and on correctly. Her armor was gold and it covered her whole body, but it let her light shine through. The armor was light and it made her light sparkle. When she was sure was ready she mounted her horse, put her helmet on, and rode out towards the Kingdom's borders. Her light shining brighter than ever before.

Mina quickly entered the darkness. Fortunately, Mina's light shined out like a flash light. For the darkness was thick and heavy. There were cackles, moans, cries, and shouts echoing around her. Mina could see the forms of people in the darkness they were blurs. It wasn't till the figures entered the glow of her light did she see that the figures were people, broken, disfigured, with thick black liquid oozing out of them. Some even tried to touch her but the light seemed to ward them off. One person was brave enough to enter the light's presence. The person was hooded and darkness hid the person and slithered out of the cloak like tentacles. The liquid made every movement the person made sound like a rock sliding against moss.

"Oh a brave knight of the King, comes out to play." The person said with a scratchy voice. "Oh, not just any knight but royalty. A duchess." The person hissed as it circled Mina like a vulture. Mina stood her ground against the person.

"In the name of the King, I have come to see a woman." Mina replied boldly.

"A woman. A woman you know?" The person asked tilting it's head in sharp quick movements.

"The King knows her." Mina answered. As Mina answered the person paused its predatory movements. Mina observed the person as some of the darkness shrouding it began to fade away. Mina saw a bruised and bleeding face under the hood but the darkness covered the face before Mina could see the person's eyes.

"She is ours." The person growled savagely. It pounced out towards Mina. Mina held her shield up high and her light and the shield protected her from the person's savage attacks. For the person kept pouncing at Mina looking for a weak spot. "You think a little girl like you can stop us." The person taunted. Mina, sweating and panting still stood form.

"No, I can not stop you. But the King through and in me shall stop you. He has already done it once. In the King's name I order you to cease your attacks." Mina ordered with power. Her light glowed like the moon. The darkness howled in pain and stopped its attacks. Yet, it still hissed and growled at Mina. "You believe that the King can't see you but He can." Mina declared triumphantly. The person became silent and when Mina looked behind her shield the person in the darkness was shaking. An idea came to Mina. "The King has told me how He weeps for this woman. A woman named Rachel." This time Mina saw a flicker of light in the person's chest. The tiny light was trying to fight the darkness surrounding it. Mina looked to see if the face of the person was still shrouded in darkness. Instead of seeing a face Mina was gazing into the sorrow filled eyes of a woman. Mina felt a crushing pain in her core. Mina doubled over, her shield keeping her firm. "My KING!" Mina cried out loudly as tears poured out her eyes. Instantly, a beam of light shot down from the sky in front of Mina. In the beam a figure stood with His back towards Mina. Even though she couldn't see through her tears Mina knew it was her King. She reached out and was able to grab a bit of His shirt in her trembling hand. The pain lessened and Mina was able stand.

"Thank you Mina, you have done well." The King praised and looked back at Mina. Mina found herself smiling amidst the pain. The King turn back to the person. "Rachel, I know you are scared, but you are deeply wounded and I just want to heal you please come to me." Mina felt Rachel's hesitation, she felt the hurt that made every move hurt. Mina's cries turned to sobs and she leaned on her King more. The King held her hand tightly. The pain lessened once more. "Please daughter come." The King begged Rachel once more. Mina felt her body tremble in pain and protest. Mina looked up to see a woman break out from the darkness and into the King's arms.

"My King!" The woman sobbed. Now the tears that flowed from Mina's eyes were tears of joy. For her King was ecstatic and the hurting woman was beginning to be healed. The King transported them all back to His kingdom, where a bed was ready for both girls. As Rachel laid asleep in her bed, bruised but content, Mina thought about what had happened.

"What is on your mind my child?" The King asked softly. He had been watching over them since they have arrived. Mina looked towards Him.

"I was just thinking about what happened, your Grace." Mina answered. The King stayed quiet and the look in His eyes encouraged Mina to continue. "The gift you bestowed upon me, allowed me to see the battered woman underneath the darkness. At first I didn't even know that was there, but through your gift I was able to see what you saw. Feel some of her pain." Mina said in wonder. The King smiled.

"You did more than that my daughter." The King said as He knelt in front of Mina. "You carried a pain for someone. That is a heavy task but I knew you were strong and faithful enough to lean on me, not just for yourself but for Rachel as well. She was in a place where she didn't know how to call me. Yet you could and you did, boldly." The King whispered happily. "That is the gift of intercessory. The ability to boldly and earnestly call to me for someone when they can't. You may feel their pain and sorrow, and many other things, yet at the second you feel those things you call me and I shall answer. Through you I can touch the people." The King kissed her forehead lightly. "Thank you my daughter, for trusting and obeying me." The King said softly as Mina closed her eyes. She was exhausted from the day's events but part of her hoped to help the King help someone else the next day. For the sight of Rachel embracing the King gave her joy as she drifted off to sleep.


	12. The Lion's Roar

**A/N: So I was commissioned to do a story on praise. It was amazing what God showed me as I was watching old cartoons such as The Jungle Book and Lambert the Sheepish Lion. So here is what God showed me and I pray that you all who read this can be able to find something that can enable you to always praise God. God and I love you all! Please read and review and have a blessed day.**

 **Disclaimer: God showed me this, so not mine.**

 _Genesis 49:9 Rev. 5:1-5_

 **The Lion's Roar**

 **VAR**

Do you know how the lion became king of the jungle? You see, it started long long ago. In a time before you and I, where animals roamed the Earth freely. Where God and man, the spokesperson for God, were their rulers. Our tale begins with a little lion named Hamal.

Hamal was the smallest and quietest of his pack. Even a month after his birth he barely made a sound. One day a sneaky hyena saw the small weak Hamal and stole him from his pride lion family. While running away from the lions the hyena ran into the territory of a female leopard, Amadi. Amadi was a sleek and fast leopardess. She pounced from the tree she hid in and attacked the hyena. In fear, the hyena dropped Hamal and ran away as quick as it could, for it knew that Amadi could catch it. Yet, Amadi didn't go after the hyena. She heard Hamal's small whimpers and went to him. When Amadi saw Hamal, she immediately began to look around in fear. Lions and leopards were known enemies in the jungle. Amadi didn't want to be killed for being accused of stealing a lion's cub. Yet, no lion came. Hamal whimpered again. Amadi looked at Hamal once more. He shivered and trembled in fear, yet only small, barely audible, whimpers escaped his mouth.

"Why little one, you are as quiet as a lamb." Amadi told Hamal. He said nothing in reply but shook even more. Amadi chuckled at the lion cub's fear. "Do not fear little one. I will not hurt you." Amadi said gently. In fact the more she stared at Hamal's dark eyes she felt her heart warm. For you see, Amadi was barren. When she learned this, her heart had gone cold. People told her God made her barren for a reason, but she didn't believe them, till now. "Is this why God? Is he meant to be my son?" Amadi prayed. The wind rustled through the jungle. Hamal jumped behind Amadi, clinging to her in fear. "Well, I guess that means yes." Amadi chuckled. Hamal looked up at her with wide trembling eyes. Amadi smiled at Hamal. "You truly are like a little lamb. Hamal, that will be your name, Hamal, my little lamb." Amadi took Hamal by the scruff of his neck and went back to her tree. She knew it would be hard to raise a lion cub. Lions were bigger, stronger, and loud. They were not like the stealthy sleek leopards. Yet, as Amadi stared at the sleeping Hamal, she knew she would face anything to keep the miracle God gave her.

But God blessed her and Hamal. For Hamal didn't grow as big as other lions, he stayed lean and fit. Through his natural strength given by God and Amadi's encouragement, Hamal became determined to climb trees and run faster. As for stealth, Hamal never grew out of his quietness. Of course he would talk and communicate with other animals but he never roared. Even though Hamal grew a beautiful thick mane, people still questioned if he was a lion because of his quiet demeanor. This caused many prey animals to befriend and respect him, while predators were wary of him. One of the predators that was extremely wary of him was a mighty tiger named Oba. Many complimented Oba for his strength and beauty. People were always looking at him, until Hamal came. Animals were more curious by the meek lion, then they were awed by the beautiful tiger. Oba decided to confront Hamal about his meek nature.

"Hamal, you are a lion. Why do you never roar?" Oba asked. Hamal chuckled, because he was asked this many times.

"Lions do not roar all the time. Only when needed. I simply have not found the need." Hamal answered. Oba scoffed.

"There are plenty of needs to roar, especially for a lion. From what I have seen your roar is the only thing that is significant about you all." Oba sneered. Hamal tensed, fear and hurt piercing his heart. "Lions are not the strongest, not the quickest, not the smartest, nor are they the most beautiful either. They are the loudest. To not be a loud and proud lion, well, it's like not being a lion at all." Oba said with fake concern. Hamal gaped, trying to find anything to say but he couldn't. Animals always questioned if he was a lion, and he would simply point out his mane, but was that all that made him a lion. He didn't even know how to roar. Hamal began to wonder if he was even a true cat. "Well, it is something to think about. Good day." Oba smirked as he walked away. Hamal stayed for a moment longer, staring after Oba. Then he saw the sun began to set and walked back home.

Amadi saw Hamal coming back to their tree, but she noticed his slow heavy walk.

"What is wrong my son?" Amadi asked as soon as Hamal arrived. Hamal wondered how to tell Amadi what happened with Oba. Yet, that was not the first thing he said.

"Why do you roar mother?" Hamal asked as he climbed to lay on the branch next to her. Amadi looked out to the horizon deep in thought. By the time Amadi answered the sky went from the bright fiery orange evening to the deep blue of the night.

"I roar to intimidate my enemies. To let them know that I will not back down. I roar to prepare myself for battle. The sound of my roar vibrates through me and prepares my body for battle. But most importantly, I roar for God and you." Amadi said as she looked at Hamal tenderly. He stared back in confusion.

"Why would you roar for God? You do not need to fear him." Hamal said. Amadi chuckled.

"Oh my little lamb, it is unwise to not fear God. He rules over the land and our lives themselves. I roar to honor Him before a fight so that He may have mercy upon me. I roar so that He will see me. I roar so that He may know that I am thankful for all He gave me and I will stand to keep those things until He takes them back. Till God comes back for you." Amadi said fervently. She went in to nuzzle Hamal, but he moved back, a pleading look in his eyes.

"So roaring doesn't make you a true cat? A true lion?" Hamal's voice was thick with emotion, almost bringing Amadi to tears. This time, Amadi pulled Hamal closer to her and nuzzled him.

"Listen my son." Amadi spoke quietly but there was a fierce tone in her voice. "A lion may be loud when it roars but roaring does not come from the power of a throat. It comes from the heart. A puma's throat is not made to roar, but their screams are just as intimidating as any roar. Roars are felt in the heart. The stronger the heart, the stronger the roar." Amadi explained as she put her paw on Hamal's heart.

"But lions are known for their roars." Hamal said dejectedly.

"And who told you that?" Amadi voice held a light scolding tone. "Was it that tiger Oba? He's too big and strong to see the grass ahead of him." Amadi mocked. Hamal chuckled, resting in Amadi's arms. "Hamal, lions are known for their hearts. Can they be loud, yes. But the reason their roar is so powerful is because their hearts are strong. One day you'll see, your heart is the heart of a great lion." Amadi said confidently. Hamal looked up to the stars and prayed to God that, that day would come soon.

Summer came and the jungle entered a great drought. Because of this many animals became sick, including Amadi. Hamal did everything he could to help her.

"Do not worry my son. It is all in God's hands." Amadi would purr weakly. Hamal nodded but a sadness settled in him. He didn't want to see his mother suffer. Hamal also saw that it wasn't just his mother that was suffering. Many of his friends were dehydrated and weak. Even Oba was struggling to survive. One day a man came into the jungle and demanded an audience with the animals at the empty water hole. Hamal carried his mother and anyone else he could to the water hole. The man waited till all of the animals settled in.

"I have come bearing a message from God. If the rock on that mountain," the man pointed to a rock on the smallest peak, "breaks in three days, water will flow again. And whosoever breaks the rock will be king of the jungle." The man exclaimed. Everyone gasped in excitement. Not only did God promise them water again, but He was going to give them a king. "I will stay till the rock breaks. Godspeed with you all." The man walked from the rock and into a nearby hut. The silence lasted for a second after the man left. Then every animal began talking to one another figuring out how to break the rock and who to send. Hamal helped his mother settle in a nearby tree, away from the crowd. They watched as the animals that seemed so disheartened before buzz with excitement.

"I will go!" Oba yelled. Every animal looked towards Oba and cheered.

"Oh yes! The mighty Oba shall break the rock!"

"He is strong enough!"

"He'll break it in one swing!"

"He's the strongest animal of all!"

"If anyone can do it, he can!" They all cheered, all except the man, Amadi, and Hamal. Oba smiled triumphantly and climbed the small mountain. Everyone watched as Oba approached the rock. He swung one massive paw at the rock, and it didn't even budge. Then Oba swung both of his paws at the rock. It didn't even make a sound. Oba huffed in irritation and swung harder. The rock still stood in place. Hamal saw the man sigh and go back inside his hut. Oba swung again, and again, but the rock didn't even shake. The animals began to disperse in sadness. Hamal watched as Oba beat against the rock till the night became black. Oba fainted from exhaustion and Hamal went to get him and carried him back to their tree. In Amadi's fever induced state Hamal heard her mumble something about him being too kind. Hamal just chuckled and nuzzled her before he went to sleep.

The next morning, many of the strongest, fastest, and smartest animals lined up to break the rock. Hamal watched as each one was cheered, then they would fail. Some tried till they would faint from exhaustion like Oba. Hamal went up to help carry those animals away. He never lined up. He stayed behind helping whom he could and kept his eye on his mother. Hamal did notice the man standing at the edge of the crowd, watching with a sad look on his face as the failed attempts grew. Even a few strong proud lions tried, but even they were not strong enough to break the rock. This time the animals dispersed as night began to settle in the land.

The third day came and the disheartened atmosphere from before settled back in, except now there was a suffocating hopelessness that joined it. The animals came to the watering hole and just sat. Hamal heard the man cry in his hutt. Hamal looked at Amadi. The sickness was overtaking her body, making her look frail and her breaths shallow. Hamal felt the sickness began to weaken him as well. He watched as his mother scooted closer to him.

"Remember my son, you have a strong heart." Amadi mumbled before she fell asleep. The illness making it hard for her to stay awake. Hamal growled as a fire in him began to burn. He jumped from his tree and headed to the mountain. His body ached and the hopelessness tightened around him, but one look at the suffering animals and the sound of his mother's labored breaths, encouraged him forward. He arrived at the base of the mountain panting for air.

"God, give me the strength to help Your people." Hamal prayed as he looked up to the bright blue sky. A gentle cool wind blew across Hamal and towards the rock. Hamal chuckled, feeling a little more refreshed. He continued his path to the rock. It was the smallest peak, but at the time Hamal believed it was the biggest peak. The cool wind blew, keeping him cool, but his bones creaked and his muscles burned. When Hamal was finally at the rock, his body was trembling in pain and his mouth was dry. His quick heavy breaths came out raspy and it felt like sand was coming out of his throat instead of air. But he looked at the rock and smiled because he made it. Hamal stared at the rock wondering how to break it. He barely had the strength to make another step, so he couldn't beat the rock. "How am I to break this rock God? You brought me this far. There must be something You want me to do." Hamal prayed. This time when the wind blew there was a small voice in it.

"Roar." It whispered to Hamal. Hamal froze. He never roared before. With his weakened body he definitely couldn't do it. He wasn't a loud lion. He was going to fail. Then, the memory of Amadi, his mother, entered his mind. He heard her gentle voice telling him the reasons she roared. Hamal looked back at the rock ahead of him. The rock was his enemy and it prevented the people that God had surrounded him with to be weak. Then Hamal bowed his head.

"You are in control God. I need you, God to see me, to grant me mercy upon my battle." Hamal prayed. Then he turned to look at the rock with a burning determination. "The stronger the heart, the stronger the roar." Hamal whispered. Hamal set his shoulders, stepped forward, stood up tall, and roared.

His powerful roar echoed throughout the jungle. Everyone jumped in excitement to see the meek lion roar. They felt the determination and hope that Hamal roared with. The roar was so loud, so powerful, and so strong that Hamal barely heard the rock as it cracked. The other animals did though and they stood awestruck as water began to trickle through the crack. When Hamal saw the crack he knew God heard him. So he roared again and again. Each time the rock's crack grew wider and wider, letting more water through. On the third powerful roar he heard his mother's deep, softer, roar join his. The rest of the animals began to understood what Hamal was doing and began to join him in praise to God to get God's attention. Every animal made some type of noise. Birds chirped, frogs croaked, mouses squeaked, wolves howled, snakes hissed, foxes yipped, deers banged their hooves, hyenas laughed, and pumas screamed. Yet none were as loud as Hamal's roar. On his seventh roar, the rock gave a thundering crack and broke into pieces. Water burst forth as rain fell from the sky. The animals cheered and praised God any way they could. Some still continued to make noise, some laughed, some cried, and some danced in the rain. All of their troubles long forgotten. Even Amadi began to feel better and danced with joy. Hamal laughed, his body free from pain, and ran towards the water hole to join everyone.

The next day, the water hole was full of water and the animals stood around it as the man climbed the small peak to address them and appoint Hamal as king. Hamal and Amadi stood next to the man. The man faced Hamal and smiled.

"Even in your time of despair and trouble you praised God. Then you lead others to do the same. You created an atmosphere of joy, hope, and thankfulness with your great roar. God was welcomed and invited back into the jungle because of that. So now that you have praised God, He shall praise you." The man placed a crown of branches and leaves on Hamal's forehead. "So now I present to you all, bestowed by God, the king of the jungle, the beast of praise, the great lion Hamal!"


	13. The Artist and The Doll

**A/N: Hello everyone! God really put it on my heart to post this today. I want you all to know that God is a loving, truthful, merciful father and He always sees you. Now this story is for everyone, men, children, women, elderly, everyone. God sees the beauty in you. He believes in it. Thank you Briardust for reviewing! Love you all, and have a blessed day. Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy. Also, please look up the scriptures at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: This story is based off Max Lucado's** **Punchinello** **and what God showed me. I own neither.**

 **The Artist and the Doll**

There was an Artist who would spend days planning each doll He made. He drew out the size and painted sketches for months. Each thought He had was about the dolls He created. The Artist did work on multiple dolls at one time but He always keep each and every doll separate so He could treat them all like treasures. He would spend nine months carving and painting the dolls. The Artist would watch the dolls come to life in the morning. He built them houses, families, and cities to live in. While the dolls experienced life in the daytime, the Artist whispered to each one as they moved, and at night the Artist would work on the doll while it slept, making it more beautiful.

Now one doll, Jane, didn't believe that she was beautiful. This was because every morning she would see other dolls with elegant bodies and small frames. They walked with grace and beauty. These dolls were always complimented on their beauty. Jane on the other hand was never complemented. Nobody really noticed her. She was carved from oak, with an average height, an average frame, an average face, and average brown eyes. She was a real plain Jane. Jane would try to ignore her want to feel beautiful by working and focusing on doing things for others. But in the back of her mind louder than the Artist's whispers, was a voice telling her she would never be beautiful.

One day the Artist had created a new doll He named Raven. She was the opposite of Jane. Raven was tall, carved from dark pure cherry wood, with soft curves, a heart shaped face, and violet eyes. Raven was a dark beauty and she knew it, for everyone praised Raven's beauty. Jane noticed that as each day passed, more people praised Raven's beauty and more people ignored her.

What Jane didn't know was that her personality shined so bright that people loved to be around her. People would praise Jane's kindness and they said she would brighten the room with her kind smile. When Raven heard this she became jealous. She would ask herself why her physical beauty didn't light a room. Why was was a plain Jane complemented highly as she? Raven's envy grew, to where she hated Jane even though she didn't know Jane. One day Raven and Jane accidentally bumped into each other.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." Jane apologized frantically. She watched as Raven gathered her bearings.

"Watch where you're going." Raven spat as she wiped herself down. When Raven's cold eyes saw that it was Jane that bumped into her, Raven's anger grew. "Did you do that on purpose?" Raven accused.

"What?" Jane asked in confusion.

"Well, someone as plain as you is probably jealous of my superior beauty." Raven stated matter-of-factly.

"I-I-I'm not." Jane stuttered in shock at Raven's accusation, but Raven flipped her hair as if she could flip Jane's small reply away.

"Actually, a plain goody two shoes like you is probably too good to be pretty." Raven spewed. Jane's mouth dropped at Raven's insults but Jane didn't leave. "It's sad that you act so good just so people can see you. But honestly, you are so plain that nobody will ever see you." Raven sneered. Jane's eyes watered and she clenched her fist but said nothing. Jane ran as Raven smirked at Jane's retreating form. Soon Jane found a dark alley where she slid down to the floor and sobbed freely. Jane believed Raven's words, always had. She began to wonder if the Artist even saw anything beautiful in her.

That night when the Artist went to go work on His dolls He heard small sobs coming from an alley. He looked for the crying doll and found Jane in a dirty alley sitting on the floor, holding her knees to her chest as she sobbed into them.

"Jane, dear why are you crying?" The Artist asked gently. Jane didn't move. She just kept sobbing into her knees. The Artist knew she wouldn't hear Him the first time, for she had been deaf to His whispers for some time now. "Jane, my daughter." He called louder. Jane still did not move. "Jane look up to me." The Artist ordered. Jane's sobs quieted quickly as looked up to see the Artist staring at her in concern. "Why are you crying?" The Artist asked softly. Jane bit her lip, arguing with herself over whether or not if she should tell the Artist her troubles.

"It is nothing sir." Jane whispered.

"Did I not make you?" The Artist's voice became hard. Jane nodded in fear. "Then my dear daughter Jane, why do you lie to me? If you truly were mine you would not lie to me." The Artist's voice was still hard but Jane could hear His plea.

"Forgive me, my creator." Jane begged. The Artist nodded and smiled at Jane. She put her head down in shame. "I," Jane paused, fearing the Artist's reaction. "I was crying because I was told that I have no beauty." Jane stood in silence as she felt the Artist observe her.

"Jane, what is beauty to you?" The Artist asked with gentle curiosity. Jane looked up at the Artist in confusion.

"What is beauty to me?" Jane asked. The Artist nodded assuring her. "Well, I believe that the little blue house down the street is beautiful. The lake at sunset is amazingly beautiful." Jane answered wistfully.

"Those are beautiful things, but you did not say that they were beauty itself." The Artist said. "What is beauty Jane?" The Artist asked again, just as gently. Jane thought about it and realized that she didn't even know what beauty meant.

"I don't know." Jane told the Artist.

"Well then," the Artist held a smile on His face. "May I show you something?" The Artist asked politely. Jane nodded eagerly. The Artist picked her up with ease and tenderly carried her to one of His sketch tables. He set Jane down carefully as He grabbed a book off the shelf. He opened it for her and set it up so she could see and turn each page herself. What Jane saw took her breath away. Each page was about her. Beautiful sketches of full body poses, close-ups of each part of her body, notes of every little thing about her. Even for each hair on her head. There were sketches of her in motion and multiple painted still-lifes. Each page and each drawing were beautiful and all about her.

"What are these?" Jane asked in awe.

"Well it's one of the sketchbooks I have for my thoughts about you. Before and after I made you." The Artist said with a smile on His face. "This isn't even the biggest sketchbook of you I have. I have thought about you a lot." The Artist chuckled as Jane blushed. " I still do, even though you stopped thinking about me." Jane looked away in shame. Though the Artist gently directed her eyes back to him. "You are you beauty to me Jane." Jane gazed at the Artist in wonder as He talked. "Each doll I create is beauty to me. Beauty is something that gives you such a satisfaction and pleasure that you would be willing to stare at that thing as it consumes your thoughts. Even if you don't see it, that kind of beauty stays in your mind and you willingly think about it all the time." The Artist explained as He gazed at Jane lovingly. For the first time, Jane observed the Artist. Jane noticed a hole in both of His hands.

"Where did you get those?" Jane asked in horror. Her little hand fervently went around the gaping scar.

"For yours and everyone else's beauty, I have sacrificed everything. This is so you can live in beauty and encourage others to do the same." The Artist knelt down to look into Jane's eyes. "These scars are proof of my love and your beauty to me. It hurt, but having you before me, listening to me, allowing me to show you how I see you, that is worth any scar I have suffered." Tears flowed from the Artist's eyes. Jane felt the love the Artist carried in every tear He cried. Jane observed the Artist's face and the scars on His hands. Jane finally realized what beauty was.

"Oh my lovely loving Creator!" Jane cried. "You asked me what beauty was to me and now I know," Jane breathed deeply and looked at the Artist's eyes. "Beauty is You, my Creator. I have gotten so caught up in things that are said to be beautiful and right that I forgot what beauty was. I forgot what I took delight in. Your presence, Your love my Creator is the most precious, most beautiful thing I know. No other beauty can compare. I love You my Creator, my Beauty." Jane leaned into one of the Artist's fingers, craving His touch. "Show me Your beauty my Creator. Teach me how to experience it." Jane begged. The Artist smiled and picked Jane up and talked to her.

They talked all night and every night after that. The Artist showed Jane how He saw the world. Jane began to learn how to see beauty in the little black rocks on the ground to the tall forest green trees. She even saw the beauty in herself. For every night, the Artist reminded Jane of her beauty. "Jane, your eyes shine with life. Jane your oak skin looks great in that shirt. Jane your hair is so pretty. Jane your heart is shining brighter today." The Artist would leave Jane with similar comments every night and Jane soon believed them because if pure beauty saw her as beautiful, she must be beautiful.

Everyone else also noticed Jane's change. They asked what was different about her and she would passionately explain to them the Artist's beauty and His love. Raven heard this and saw an opportunity to beat Jane's simple beauty. Raven approached Jane one day.

"Hello Jane." Raven said in a friendly voice. When Jane saw Raven she was surprised to find that Raven wasn't as beautiful as before. Jane now saw dark skin with cracks ebbing out, cold violet eyes, and sharp edges that were too long and too thin.

"Hello Raven, how are you today?" Jane replied friendly.

"Look," Raven said as she flipped her hair. "I've noticed that you got an upgrade. How did you get that?" Raven asked with sly curiosity. Jane's eyes lit up with love and Raven was blown away by Jane's sudden beauty.

"Oh, it's not really an upgrade. The Artist just changed my perspective." Jane said lovingly.

"The Artist of course!" Raven looked at the ground as a plan began to brew in her head. "How can I see the Artist?" Raven asked innocently. Jane bit her lip for she was unsure of Raven's intention. Something the Artist told her came to mind.

"If you truly want to meet the Artist simply call Him. He will answer. He always does. " Jane informed Raven. Raven's smile seemed twisted to Jane.

"Thanks Jane. See you later." Raven said as she walked away.

"Oh my Creator, please have mercy on her and show her Your beauty." Jane whispered as she watched Raven walk away. That night Raven called to the Artist.

"Artist, o Artist!" Raven called out. "Please come out." Raven said innocently, hoping to charm the Artist. The Artist stepped in front of Raven.

"Hello child." The Artist greeted. Raven held in her huff of annoyance at the Artist calling her a child.

"Hello dear sir. I saw what you have done to Jane and was wondering if you could give me the same upgrade?" Raven asked kindly. The Artist gazed at Raven sternly.

"I believe you want an upgrade in beauty correct?" The Artist asked. Raven smiled, glad that her plan was working.

"Yes! That's exactly what I want." Raven said as she stepped forward towards the Artist. "I'm ready." Raven put her arms out ready to receive an upgrade in beauty. The Artist chuckled.

"Well first I will have to cover your eyes for the beauty 'upgrade' must be in your heart then your eyes will see it." The Artist informed Raven knowingly.

"What?" Raven shrieked. "Cover my eyes! But sir, how can I enjoy the beauty you give me if my eyes are closed?" Raven asked shakily.

"So you can understand that beauty is not only seen with your eyes but it is also felt within your heart." The Artist explained patiently.

"But Sir I need-"

"You are My creation. I know what you need. " The Artist said sternly, interrupting Raven. At first Raven was scared but then she found something to twist her way.

"Of course sir. I was just saying how it would if better if I could see your new marvelous work." Raven said with fake sincerity.

"A snake always enjoys to see its prey before it eats it." The Artist said bluntly. Raven gaped at the Artist, speechless. "You come trying to gain a foothold to rise above others when your heart slithers in the darkness." The Artist rebuked.

"My heart, sir! No one sees that." Raven laughed nervously.

"I do." The Artist said as He narrowed His eyes at Raven. "For Me, beauty lies in the heart. That beauty is eternal. You have no beauty in your heart and until you allow Me to cover your eyes so I can teach you beauty, your beauty will only last for a little while." The Artist explained.

"I need this beauty now." Raven ordered. The Artist shook His head in disappointment.

"You'll need to work at this beauty, it cannot be instant." The Artist said sadly.

"Then you are of no help." Raven huffed as she walked away from the Artist.

"Be careful child, you'll reap what you sow." The Artist warned. Raven ignored Him and continued to walk away.

A few days later, as Raven was boasting about her physical beauty and her talents, she fell over the side of the worktable she was set on and broke into pieces. Jane went to the Artist that night and cried for the lost doll. The Artist held her lovingly as she cried, comforting her as her tears fell. When she was done He told her something before she left for the night.

"This Jane is why you are My beauty. For your heart reflects Mine. And since you are My beauty and I am yours, you shall be beauty for forevermore."

 _Psalms 139: 1-18_


	14. Asher

**A/N: Hello everyone! I want to thank God because recently, one of my stories was published in a book about amazing and strong women who have survived abuse. The book is called Her Story II. If any of you are interested please PM me. Anyway, this story is also inspired by the legend of the robins. It's a very cute legend with different versions but its still sweet. I pray that all of you find the joy of God in everything you do and that has happened. Things do get bad, sometimes downright horrible, but Joy comes in the morning. You got this. Have a blessed day, read, review, and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the scriptures at the end nor do I own the idea for his story. Thank you God!**

 **Asher**

Every year the European nightingales move south for the winter. Well one year, a young nightingale became lost. For he had lost his parents only a few days before the move and his sense of direction was not fully developed. He tried to follow the other nightingales, but he was not the best flyer either. When an early winter storm blew in, the young nightingale became separated from the others. He tried to find them, but it was to no avail. When the young nightingale found himself above a vast body of water. It was then that he knew that he was lost.

The young nightingale decided to fly south till he saw land, forgetting that his sense of direction was not developed. Instead of going South, he went West. The sun was high in the sky when the young nightingale saw a forest of tall evergreens. He sang happily as he landed on one of the trees' branches. He began to relax and rest, when he heard a cheery tune with a faint pitter patter going to the rhythm. He decided to go see who or what was making the noise.

It was a young female robin. She was chirping and moving to the rhythm of her gentle song. Her tawny wings swooped down and around gracefully as she twirled on the branch. Her eyes were closed, concentrating on each move. The young nightingale was surprised by the beauty the stout robin could create. He always thought that robins were simple and he heard the other nightingales say that robins were bumbling birds. Yet, the way the young robin moved, was more elegant than any song he heard. Her simple bright tune made him smile. Until she tripped on a knot in the branch. She fumbled around trying to regain her balance, a few small feathers flying off of her small body.

The young nightingale swooshed forward to help balance the young robin. Even though the young robin was stout, more so since she was a female, and the young nightingale was slimmer, he was able to pull her back. The sudden appearance of another bird, frightened her and she froze in his hold.

"Hello." The young nightingale chirped nervously. He gave the young robin a sheepish grin. She still did not move. He slowly pulled himself away from her. As soon as he let go of her, she began to back away frantically. "Wait!" The young nightingale cried out. The young robin looked back at him. Her wings up and ready to fly at a moment's notice. "Please do not go. I am lost, and, and." The young nightingale froze as a sudden realization came to him. He lost his parents, his watch, and his home. He did not know where he was nor did he know how to found out. Worst of all, he was all alone. The young nightingale began to tremble as fear and grief seized his heart.

A mellow and soft tune echoed in the young nightingale's ears. He looked up to see the young robin next to him. She was whistling the relaxing tune and looking out to the blue sky. The young nightingale slowed his breathe to the tune, matching it's slow and gentle rhythm. After a while, the young robin stopped whistling and the two birds were wrapped in a comfortable silence.

"Are you lost? Do you need a place to stay?" The young robin peeped. The young nightingale turned to look at her. She was facing him. Her voice was as soft as her mellow tune. Her dark eyes were shining brightly. She didn't have any red on her chest, but her face was still round and chubby. She was a jolly little bird. The young nightingale gave her a little smile.

"Yes, I do, but I do not know your name." The young nightingale said sheepily. The young robin's face became as red as a cherry.

"Th-th-that's right!" The young robin began to stammer. "Oh my, my parents would not be happy. I can't believe I almost invited you home without getting your name." The young robin's tiny wings flapped frantically, and the young nightingale tried not to laugh at the sight. She turned to face him and composed herself. "My name is Bethsaida. What's your name?" She said cheerfully as she stuck a wing out. The young nightingale bowed to Bethsaida.

"I am pleased to meet you Bethsaida. I," The young nightingale paused. He remembered his name but the other nightingales called him something else after his parents died. He wondered which name was his. He decided to go with the name the other nightingales used. "I am called Tristan. How do you do?" Tristan came up from his bow to see Bethsaida staring at him oddly. "Is something the matter?" Tristan asked. Bethsaida nodded, stifling a giggle.

"You talk funny." She said amidst her stifled giggles. Tristan's chest puffed out and frown came upon his face.

"I do not! You do, miss Bethsaida!" Tristan replied defiantly. Bethsaida's cheery laugh filled the air. Tristan wanted to be mad, but he found that Bethsaida's joyfulness was infectious. Her laughter died down and she turned her head at him, her eyes a bit scrunched up.

"You sure are polite, mister Tristan. What kinda bird are you anyway?" Bethsaida asked curiously. Tristan's eyes widen.

"Have you never seen a nightingale? The best singers of the birds?" Bethsaida shook her head at Tristan's questions. Tristan was appalled. How could a simple robin never hear of his magnificent species? "Well, I am a nightingale. The singer of songs and the bringer of dawn!" Tristan said proudly. Bethsaida laughed loudly once again. Tristan puffed his cheeks out and glared at her. She noticed and tried to stop laughing.

"You can't bring in the dawn, silly." Bethsaida giggled. "Only God can." Tristan dropped his glare and defensive posture. He had heard of God, there were whispers of him amongst the birds, but none of the nightingales really spoke of Him. This time, Tristan turned his head and scrunched his eyes at Bethsaida.

"Who is this God? How does He bring in the dawn?" Tristan asked seriously. Bethsaida stopped laughing and stared at Tristan.

"You don't know?" Bethsaida gaped. Tristan shook his head slowly. Bethsaida began to smile. "Well, God is the creator of, everything." Bethsaida gestured wildly to everything around them. "He is the reason we breathe, the reason we sing! My mother says that he gives each bird a song, to remember Him by and to remind us how He cares for us. Some say that robins have a red chest from helping Jesus." Bethsaida smiled and rubbed her chest fondly. She looked back up at a still confused Tristan. She pointed to the sun. "His mercies are new every morning. That's why their is a dawn. To remind us that God's mercies are forever!" Bethsaida said smiling at the sun. "That's what I'm named after, God's great mercy." Tristan stared at Bethsaida as she finished her passionate speech. Tristan did not know who this God was, but by how Bethsaida's eyes sparkled, how her body danced to her words, how joyful she was, Tristan wanted to know. Tristan wanted to know who this God was.

Tristan went home with Bethsaida, and learned how she lived. Her family was small with a father, a mother, and two children, but it was full of love. Tristan may have been the odd one out as an European nightingale, but he rarely felt like it. They treated him like family, taught him about God, and heard his songs. They loved how his songs were constant and gentle. They told him that it showed how constant God was. His gentle nature lasted even in the darkest of night. Tristan would smile, receiving their compliments, but at the darkest of night he would remember. He would remember how lost he was, how alone he felt. How his parents and watch were gone. He began to wonder where God was during those times. He would sing a sorrowful song during the night, wondering who heard him.

One year from when they met, when the sun had yet to rise, Tristan began to sing his song of sorrow. He did not hear Bethsaida wake and come out of the tree's hollow. He was deep into his song, his heart aching with each note. When he was done, Bethsaida began to sing the soft mellow tune she sang years ago to comfort him. Tristan turned in surprise to see Bethsaida's bright red chest and dark feathers on her head glistening in the light of the rising sun as she danced. The burning pink and passionate purple seemed to make every movement she made burn in his mind. She finished her song and dance by jumping in the air and gliding to him. When she landed she bowed deeply.

"Bravo, Beth. Bravo!" Tristan chuckled as he clapped his wings. Bethsaida smiled and stood up.

"Why thank you, sir Tristan." Bethsaida chuckled. They both began to laugh. Tristan forgetting his sadness, temporarily. They went into a comfortable silence, until Bethsaida broke it. "That wasn't a mating song was it?" Bethsaida asked sadly. Tristan sighed, and shook his head, but he did not look at Bethsaida. "Wh-wh-what was that song about, if you don't mind me asking?" Bethsaida stuttered as her wings shook slightly. Tristan smiled. Bethsaida and he had matured into adult birds. Their bodies had slimmed, their feathers had become bright and colorful, and they were able to fly great distances. But they were still the polite little nightingale that held on to his heritage, and the simple little robin with a passion for God. Tristan was always closer to Bethsaida than anyone else, but he never told her how lost he felt. Dawn was coming in. Tristan saw it as a sign from God telling him that it was time to go into a new day.

"Tristan was the name my watch," Tristan heard Bethsaida chirp lightly. Tristan cleared his throat, "A watch is like a flock, but full of nightingales. Anyway, my parents died before I could sing my first song. They, the other nightingales labeled me as something sorrowful, a tragic story, Tristan. So, that was the first song I sang. The song of sorrow." Tristan's feathers rustled and his wings shook. He wanted to blame it on the cool dawn air, but it was the sadness deep within him that froze him.

"Do you remember your name, the one your parents gave you?" Bethsaida's gentle voice unfroze Tristan. He nodded but kept silent. Tristan was not ready to say his name. He still felt sorrow and could not understand the joy of God. He could not enjoy the family he had in Bethsaida's family without remembering how he lost he was. He could not accept God's joy and mercy, because he did not understand it himself. "I had an older sister." Bethsaida's revelation shocked Tristan. He knew that Bethsaida was the youngest, the oldest being her brother, but he never heard of another robin in the family. He glanced at Bethsaida, but she was looking at the raising sun. "She was the best singer of us. She hatched signing praises to God. But one day, a storm blew in and she fell out of the nest." Tristan watched Bethsaida as her feathers rustle and she trembled.

"Bethsaida," Tristan hoped his plea and offer for her to stop, could be heard in one word. She looked at him with her dark watery eyes. He was amazed by how bright they still were. She shook her head.

"Tristan, I am telling you this because, although we lost someone that cannot be replaced, God is still God. He knew that one day our nest will be holding another bird. Another source of joy." Bethsaida went to Tristan's side and began to rub her head against Tristan's blue chest. "Tristan, God understands sorrow, that's why His mercy and love last forever. He knows that sorrow can leave us hopeless, lifeless." Tristan looked down at Bethsaida. She was still, tears spilling from her eyes. "That's why He's our hope, our savior, You might not be able to see it, but it's truth. God's truth and His mercy endure forever. You'll see." Bethsaida declared with a smile.

Tristan wanted to believe Bethsaida, but his experience made him feel fear. The moment he dropped his guard, he would lose someone else. Tristan did not have to wait for long. A few days later, Bethsaida was dancing and singing on an open branch. It left her vulnerable and a raven captured her. The family and Tristan were overcome by grief and shock. For three days they all mourned. Tristan missed Bethsaida's light dancing and cheery tune, but the thing he missed most of all was seeing her passion for God. On the dawn of the fourth day, Tristan was singing his sorrowful song when he remembered Bethsaida's declaration.

"God's truth and mercy endures forever." Tristan said, stopping his song. "Bethsaida, God's great mercy. His mercy endures forever." Tristan's eyes widen. In his heart, he knew that Bethsaida was still out there. He could find her. A burning desire to seek Bethsaida burned within Tristan.

"Yes, God's mercy endures forever." Tristan turned to see Bethsaida's mother, Naomi, behind him. She was staring at the sun rising amidst the gray sky of a brewing storm. "When I lost my first born in a storm, I believed that I had lost everything. Yet, when I called upon God, He answered and showed me that I had two strong children that endured the storm, our son Amittai, God's truth, and Bethsaida, God's mercy." Naomi had a calm but weathered voice. Tristan could hear how worn she felt. She turned to Tristan. "From that storm, I learned that what I thought my experiences were, was false. I let my sorrow blind me to the blessings I still had. So, do not put your confidence in any man, not even yourself, but trust in God because He will answer." Naomi spoke softly despite the rising sound of the wind. She caressed Tristan's cheek. "I cannot help you on this journey, nor can I heal the sadness deep within your heart. But I know that God will be your salvation." Tristan hugged Naomi.

"Thank you, mother." Tristan whispered in her ear. Namoi hugged him back.

"Be careful, my son." Naomi whispered back. Tristan nodded against her shoulder. They separated and stared at one another. Tristan began to step away from Naomi.

"God, help me." Tristan whispered as he turned away from Naomi. When he was out in the open, he felt the wind pull him.

"Open your wings." A whisper said. Tristan looked back, but Naomi was not there. "Trust me." The whisper said again. Tristan realized that God was speaking to him. Tristan nodded, knowing that God was answering his call. Tristan closed his eyes, opened his wings, and let the wind take him.

Tristan rode the wind. There times where he was unsure and he wanted to stop and go another direction, but the whisper told him to ride the wind. To trust what God had made. So Tristan did. Soon he began to hear Bethsaida's soft song. This drove Tristan to fly faster but the wind stopped. Tristan stopped flying and landed on a branch. The wind picked up its pace again. Tristan began to dart forward, but the wind stopped. Tristan realized that he had to go to the wind's pace. Bethsaida's song echoed in his ears, and he wanted to reach it as fast as he could. Yet, what Naomi said reverberated in his heart. He must trust God. Tristan rode the wind, at its pace. The wind lead him to a barren tree with a huge nest in its bough. Tristan could see Bethsaida in the nest, moving her wings to her song. Tristan smiled.

"Bethsaida!" Tristan called out to her. She looked to him, stopping her song and dance. Her eyes shone brightly.

"Tristan!" She chirped happily. "Thank you God!" She sang. Tristan landed in the nest and went straight to hug Bethsaida. She hugged him back. Tristan noticed that Bethsaida was unusually shorter than him. He saw that Bethsaida's feet were caught in brambles in the nest. "They tied me up so I wouldn't escape." Tristan nodded and began to examine the brambles. "So I prayed and ask God for a way out. He just told me to sing. The ravens began to mock me and hit me, but still I sang!" Bethsaida said happily. Tristan noticed that Bethsaida's feathers were tousled in some areas. Tristan couldn't help the sneer that came on his face. "Oh no you don't, mister." Tristan looked up to see Bethsaida scolding him. "Don't go playing hero. I already have one and His name is God. No one can be better!" Bethsaida said passionately as she crossed her dark wings against her bright red chest.

"Yes mam." Tristan said with a bright smile. Bethsaida smiled back. They stared at each other, caught in each other's gaze. Then they heard loud caws. Tristan looked over the edge of the nest to see ravens coming towards the nest, surrounding them.

"Tristan, hurry!" Bethsaida urged. Tristan began to pull at the brambles with his beak. The brambles broke off but the ravens were already around the nest. The ravens circled them, surrounding them and entrapping them in the nest.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here. Two cute little lovebirds." One raven mocked as he flew. Tristan stood in front of Bethsaida, his wings outstretched.

"But look at that," a raven pointed to Tristan's blue chest, "That one is a nightingale. No wonder he's so tiny. This is gonna be so easy!" The raven laughed maniacally. Something he learned from Bethsaida's family came to Tristan's mind.

"You all may encompass us, but in God's name, I will stand, knowing that our way out is coming." Tristan said as he stood tall and sure. He did not know how, but he knew God would save them. He trusted God. The ravens laughed at him.

"Ohhhh, how cute. The little lost birdies are trying to be brave." Another raven cooed.

"Let's see if you and your God can stand this!" The first raven sneered. He went out of the circle to push the nest. Tristan and Bethsaida shook, but held onto each other still standing. The other ravens followed suit, pecking and shaking the nest. Tristan found a strength within him to withstand the ravens' pestering. He knew his strength came from God, because if he was honest, as just Tristan, he would've gave up a long time ago.

"Look up." The whisper he knew as God said. Tristan glanced up and saw a hollow nook in the tree. The ravens had broke their formation, trying to make them fall. "Go." Tristan nodded firmly.

"Follow me." Tristan whispered to Bethsaida. Her eyes were full of trust and hope as she nodded. The ravens were slowing down, tired from their journey and shaking the nest, but Tristan was not. He darted forward to the nook and Bethsaida followed him. They were too fast for the ravens to even notice.

"How?" A raven cried. All of the ravens screeched and went for the nook, but suddenly a harsh wind blew, carrying the ravens away. When the wind calmed down, Tristan and Bethsaida came out of the nook. The ravens were nowhere in sight. Tristan and Bethsaida looked at each other and laughed. Together they took to the sky and flew home, singing praises to God.

They arrived at their home late at night but their family was waiting for them. They all embraced each other and sang praises about God, His truth, His mercy, and His salvation. The most joyful song, was the sweet song of their nightingale, Tristan. Soon they all began to fall asleep. Although, Tristan went out to see dawn. He began to sing a joyful tune, remembering his parents, his new family, Bethsaida, and most importantly God saving him. Tristan finally understood. God was a man that paid the sacrifice for their. So, He knew suffering. That is why God directed and guided those who wanted to follow Him. He directed them to happiness, to life. It did not mean that there were not any growing pains. That pain said that they were alive. They were alive to tell of God's mercy. The sun began to rise when Bethsaida came and sat beside Tristan.

"A new dawn, a new day." Bethsaida sang. Tristan smiled at Bethsaida.

"A day the Lord has made. I will rejoice and be glad in Him." Tristan sang with Bethsaida. They sang praises till the sun was high in the sky. They fell into silence looking out to the bright blue sky. Any traces of the storm the day before, was gone.

"So, are you lost? Do you need a place to stay?" Bethsaida asked, a smile on her lips. Tristan chuckled but shook his head.

"No thank you, mam. I have a home." Tristan stated. He glanced to see Bethsaida beaming at him. "By the way, my name, is Asher." Tristan, now Asher, revealed. Asher watched as Bethsaida began gaping and her eyes water. She ended up tackling him in a hug.

"Joy! You were named for joy." She cheered. Asher chuckled and hugged her back. "Asher fits a lot better than Tristan." She whispered. Asher nodded in agreement. He believed in God. God was his salvation. He was lost ever since he lost his parents, but when he became lost he found a home, he found his other half, and he found God. There was no room for sorrow in his life. He could only feel and know God's joy. He could only be Asher.

 _Psalms 117_

 _Psalms 118_

 _Psalms 119: 81-88_


	15. Stray

**A/N: So, It's been awhile, but I am still writing! This is just a short story that came to me while reading Mark chapter 7. It's an amazing chapter, and a good reminder about motive. Well I pray that you guys enjoy and if you have any questions, please ask! Love you all and God bless!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Bible and God literally told me this story after reading.**

 _Mark 7:6-9_

Two dogs lived side by side. The first dog was healthy and lived in a beautiful house with a good master. The master had all kinds of food to feed his dog. After a while, the first dog became picky, and learned what to do to get the food it wanted. The food that tasted and made the first dog feel good. Like the greasy treats it got for learning how to do tricks like roll over, or speak. The food it didn't want it threw away.

Now, the second dog was thin and frail with no house to live in. Instead it lived in a ditch next to the master's house. The second dog would watch the master and the first dog from its ditch. The second dog would not approach the master and the first dog, but it did get the food the first dog threw away.

The first dog saw the second dog eat its scraps. It would growl and sneer at the second dog's unmannered ways. The second dog would flinch away, coming back for the food later. This went on for quite some time, the scraps from the first dog growing bigger in size. Until one winter, a harsh storm blew in. The second dog had a pup that became sick. The second dog carried its pup to the master's house. The second dog began crying and scratching the door, begging to be let in. The door opened and on the other side stood the first dog.

Time had change both dogs. The second dog, while still dirty was a bit stronger and was able to stand over its pup, fully blocking the storm from the pup's shivering body. The first dog on the other hand, had become fat and moved slowly from the greasy food it favorited. Despite the obvious physical change in the two dogs' sizes, the first dog growled and sneered at the second dog, threatening it to go away. This simple action had upset the first dog's stomach making it vomit.

With the first dog preoccupied in its own sickness, the second dog was able to run inside with its pup. The second dog did not have to run far to find the master. The second dog fearfully, but bravely presented its pup to the master.

The master took the pup in his arms and gave the pup a warm blanket with some warm food that the first dog couldn't finish, because the first dog got sick after eating the food. The pup on the other hand, ate it and became better in a few days. During that time the master had taught and cleaned the second dog.

This angered the unhealthy and fat first dog. The anger in the first dog made it sicker, and it began reacting violently to any little thing that bothered it. The master decided to retrain the first dog and put it outside with only a small dog house for shelter. For the first few nights the first dog cried and cried for its master, but the master would only go out to the first dog, pat its head, give it dry healthy food, and go back inside. The first dog would throw the food to the side in anger, and bark to be let inside.

On the other hand the second dog and its pup had a new home. They lived in the master's house. They learned many things and were cleaned. They grew into two strong dogs, always eating whatever the master gave them happily barely leaving any scraps. They were the master's best friends.


End file.
